K Project One Shots x Reader
by Kikikitsune18
Summary: Just a series of one shots of K Project x reader
1. Chapter 1

Yata x Reader

You loved Yata you really did. it's just there were some times when he could be well... an idiot. like now. you were all hanging out in the bar just having a good time till the guys started teasing Yata about how he would blush when hanging out with you and more. when he yelled out a sentence at the top of his lungs.

"who would want to date her! she has no chest and no sex appeal what so ever she couldn't get a boyfriend even if she wanted to!"

"what."

you say in a low voice looking over to the group of guys straight at Yata. if looks could kill he'd definitely be dead. sure you knew you weren't as pretty as other girls. and you acted more like a guy then a girl that's just who you were though. you got up.

"Yn no it's-"

"no I get it. I get how it is. i'm just a tomboy with no chest and no sex appeal, who couldn't get a boyfriend even if I wanted too."

"that's not-"

"Kusanagi."

"yeah?"

"I'm gonna be out for a bit. I won't be back till late."

you went out of the bar slamming the door behind you. Kusanagi looked over to Yata with a frown.

"that wasn't very nice Yata. you should never talk to a lady that way. I thought you knew better."

Yata couldn't say anything. he knew Kusanagi was right. he clenched his fists and sat down in the corner. Anna glared at Yata just saying one word as she left to go upstairs.

"Mean."

Yata just lay his head down on the table sighing.

_'I should probably apologize when she gets back.'_

—

After you slammed the bar door behind you, you started walking to try and cool down but for some reason you just couldn't. maybe cause it hit you where it hurt I mean sure you acted like a guy but that doesn't mean that you weren't a girl.

_'ok that's it!'_

you made up your mind.

_'if he's gonna act like that then fine. I'll show him sex appeal!'_

from there you head in the direction of the shopping district. you went into a number of different places, some of which you never thought you would ever set foot in. from there you head to your apartment to get ready. you wanted to make sure that their jaws would drop.

you put on your new clothes, re did your hair and headed to the bar. on your way there you got many stares from guys. which you did not enjoy! it made you feel weird, sort of like a piece of meat. even while having these feelings you still portrayed confidence.

_'no you weren't gonna give them the satisfaction of showing your uneasiness to them!' _

finally after what felt like an eternity you were standing in front of the door to the bar. you took a deep breath opening the door and walking in with confidence. you heard the bar go silent, you looked around the room. everyone to say the least was surprised even the king opened his eyes looking at you with shock. you walk up to Kusanagi and asked for your usual drink. he snapped out of his shock first and started making your drink. you looked over at the guys who were just staring at you.

"what?"

"ummm... I think we should be asking that. what happened to you?!"

you looked over your clothes. which were a short skirt that was red with a black tight fitting t shirt that hugged your curves you even got a push up bra to emphasize your chest. you had your hair down with a couple of clips to keep it out of your face, instead of it being in it's usual high ponytail.

"I just decided to change up my clothes clothes a bit."

you looked away, Kusanagi put the drink down in front of you.

"this wouldn't have something to do with what Yata said today, would it?"

"no! of course not who cares about what he says! not me!"

you say as you gulp down your drink.

"I mean who cares what he thinks! he can think what he wants!"

you snatch the drink next to you that the king was about to pick up.

"Y/n wait that's-"

but he didn't get to finish his sentence because you already downed the whole glass I one gulp. slamming the glass down on the bar.

"I mean I know I'm not as pretty as other girls! but still..."

you look down at the bar beginning to feel a little dizzy.

"hey Kusanagi what was the drink you gave me? it's making me feel funny."

"that was not your drink. that was mine."

Mikoto looked at you one eyebrow raised.

"oh sorry..."

you gave a small sniff. everyone looked at you a bit concerned. you felt the tears start to fall, you just look down at the floor.

"why?"

was all you said in a whisper. but the other guys could still hear. it broke their hearts seeing you so sad. Kusanagi finally had it he couldn't stand seeing you upset anymore and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"YATA GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

there was some shuffling from upstairs and soon a pair of feet came down the stairs, Yata looked at Kusanagi.

"what is it?"

Kusanagi pointed to you. you were still sniffling a little sitting at the bar Mikoto was rubbing your back trying to get you to calm down. Yata took a deep breath and walked up to you tapping your shoulder. you turned to him you looked at him with hurt in your eyes.

"why? why'd you have to say that?! I mean it could be any one else who said that and I wouldn't care! but out all the people in the world why'd it have to be you! why'd it have to be the person I care most for in the world!"

a new set of tears started streaming down your face. at that moment Yata's eyes widened at what you said, realizing what he done. he didn't take in your new clothing and new hair style till now it wasn't you. it wasn't the real you.

in truth he loved the you that was boyish and fought for what you thought was right. that you didn't care what people thought of you. and most of all you were never afraid to be you. and you basically confessed you liked him. he took a deep surprising everyone by pulling you into a tight hug.

"Y/n I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those treble things to you. none of it was true."

he took another deep breath turning a darker shade of red than he was before.

"listen I love you. I love how you always fight. I love how you act. I love what you wear. I love how you are you. so please forgive me Y/n."

your eyes widened at his small speech. he hugs you a bit tighter barring his face in your shoulder. you wrap your arms around him returning the hug.

"I forgive you. I love you to."

at that moment he had a burst of confidence and decided to do something bold. he pulled away a little looking at you for a moment.

"Yata what's-"

you never got to finish your sentence as he pressed his lips against yours in a sweet kiss. he had his hand near the back of your head tilting it upwards for a better angle. you felt yourself relax into the kiss, kissing back soon you both needed to part for air. you stared into each others eyes for a bit. there was the sound of a whistle broke the both of you out of your daze.

"Eh?!"

you look around you. everyone was staring at you both some blushing, some with open mouths and of course some smirking. you turned a very dark shade of red. realization setting in on what happened you covered your face.

"well that's one way to make up."

one of the guys said.

"you can say that again."

"but who knew Yata could say something like that."

"I think it's sweet."

Tatara chimed.

"well at least they're finally got together."

"wait, what?"

Yata looked over to Kusanagi in surprise.

"it was super obvious."

Kusanagi continued while polishing one of his glasses feeling it was alright to go back to his usual work. there was hum of agreement from Mikoto and everyone just nodded. Yata pulled his benne over his eyes trying to hide him embarrassed face from everyone you couldn't help but feel happy hearing what Yata said you smiled to yourself thinking.

_'well things are gonna get a lot more fun around here.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Mikoto x Reader

You were sitting at the bar one day visiting your brother Izumo Kusanagi, who owned said bar your uncle gave it too him when he graduated high school. you were in your last year and would graduate soon. you were giving your brother a report of your grades. Mikoto couldn't help cracking one eye open looking at you from where he was laying on the couch. you were so cute in your school uniform. you had a smile on your face that could light up the sky. of course he would never say that out loud.

"so Y/n do you like any guys at school?"

Izumo brought up.

"no not really."

"well that's good. I'm not gonna let you date for a long time."

"yeah... but that's not fair! what if I actually found a guy that I really like then what?!"

Izumo frowned at what you said you seemed kinda defensive.

"Y/n is there someone you like?"

you looked away blushing a bit.

"maybe... but I'm not gonna tell you!"

you got up and went upstairs to one of the rooms. Izumo sighed putting down the glass he was polishing. Tatara looked at him from where he was trimming his banzai tree.

"don't worry it's gonna be ok. besides it's normal for her to have a crush on someone her age or maybe even a secret boyfriend that she doesn't want her older brother finding out about. right King?"

Mikoto grunted in response turning over, honesty the thought of you having a secret boyfriend or a crush on some guy made him want to burn the guy till nothing was left of him. he closed his eyes trying to calm down.

"no. she's off limits from any guys. I mean what if she falls for some guy who's lazy and unreasonable."

Mikoto stiffened.

"but isn't that what we are?"

Tatara pointed out.

"yeah... but we at least make it a safer place in our territory. we take out a lot of bad guys."

Tatara sighed.

"yeah I guess you got a point there. we do make sure we have safe territory or at least mostly safe."

he hummed.

"so what are you gonna do? are you gonna make her tell you who it is?"

Mikoto commented.

"no she'll hate me if I did that, also she probably knows that the minute I find out I'll go out and burn the guy."

"What if it was a guy from homra she liked then what would you say?"

"I don't know."

"just think if that were the case you could keep an eye on the guy and still know that she's safe."

"hmmm you got a point there tatara. I guess if they're from homra I'd maybe be ok."

Mikoto relaxed a little bit at that. he got up and started heading upstairs.

"where are you going king?"

"to take a nap. hearing you guys come up with parenting ideas is annoying. I'm gonna go to my room."

he continued upstairs until he came to his room and closed the door behind him he was about to lay down till he saw you curled up on his bed sleeping peacefully. he sighed putting a blanket over you then laying next to you turning his back so he wasn't facing you. he's afraid he might lose control. you were so cute, so vulnerable, it was too easy. he just turned his back.

after a while you began to stir from your sleep opening your eyes slowly. you saw a body next to you. you noticed the red hair of the king. you run your hand through it, he groans a little turning over to look at you.

"what are you doing?"

"ummm I..."

you blush he looks at you amused by your expression.

"you know you shouldn't sneak into guys rooms-"

within seconds he was hovering over you.

"it could get you in trouble."

you just stared at him.

"yeah but your ok with it right. so it's fine."

he rests his head on your shoulder.

"Geez. your an idiot."

you blush.

"hey that's not very nice. besides, I like being in the room of the guy I like."

he looked at you surprised for a second. his amber eyes searching your E/c ones for any sines of doubt all he saw though was affection. he kissed you slowly, you knew he wasn't a man of meany words but you were ok with that. he showed his affection through his actions and it was the little things that he did that made you fall for him. the kiss started getting more and more passionate almost like he was hungry. you felt his tongue make it's way into your mouth you couldn't help letting out a moan when he brushed his hand against your chest. he stopped looking down at you with a smirk on his face.

"your so cute Y/n. I should eat you up."

you felt your face turning hundreds of shades of red within seconds, he chuckled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

you both heard a voice shoot turning your heads towards the open door there stood Izumo and Tatara.

"oh my has the king found a queen~"

Tatara teased.

"indeed."

Mikoto leaned forward sucking on your neck.

"ah Mikoto~"

Mikoto looked up at his shocked friends smirking. at this point you couldn't turn anymore red then you already were. Izumo walked straight up to his friend grabbing him by the back of his shirt dragging him out of the room.

"we're gonna have a talk. right. now."

he turned his head over to you.

"Y/n your grounded."

"what not fair!"

Tatara noticed a mark on your neck where the kings lips were.

"oh. she's definitely his queen!~"

Tatara pointed to the mark. a tick mark appeared on Izumo's four head. he took a deep breath but said in a very, very, threatening voice.

"Mikoto were gonna have a very. **very**. long talk."

he left dragging Mikoto who was still smirking downstairs, Tatara just smiled fallowing them. leaving you to question if your brother was gonna except this new relationship between you and Mikoto.


	3. Chapter 3

Fushimi x reader

This had to be one of the worst days in your life. you were at the bar on your laptop groaning.

"what's wrong?"

"this."

you turn your laptop so it was facing Kusanagi. you were trying to break into the scepter 4 database for some information on some strains that were causing trouble in homra's territory. there was only one problem or rather one person standing in your way. and his name was Saruhiko Fushimi. for the last three days just as you were about to get in he blocked your access. what's worse is that every time he did he left you a message when he blocked you this time was no different. only for some reason it's getting to you more than usual this time the message said.

_'cute. keep trying Y/n it's not gonna work though~'_

"he's mocking me damn it!"

you slam your fist against the bar angrily.

"hey, hey easy on the bar."

you sigh.

"yeah. sorry about that."

you lay your head on the bar.

_'well at least she's easier to cool off then the others.'_

he thought a bit relieved, you were frowning at the message.

_'why am I getting so worked up about it anyway? he's a traitor who left our homra family for some Damn blue dogs!'_

Kusanagi noticed the dark look on your face.

"your thinking about how he left aren't you."

"yeah. but you know what annoys me about this."

you point to the message Kusanagi looked at you.

"what?"

"it's the fact I can see his stupid smirk in my head it's infuriating! he's trying to piss me off!"

you fume Kusanagi looked at you amused chuckling.

"what?"

"you think so. I think something else."

"what else could it possibly be?!"

"maybe he likes you."

another voice cut in you looked over to your right sitting next to you was Tatara.

"ah! when did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while. I just thought it was better not to bother you when you were working but then the conversation started and I couldn't just stay quiet."

"ok. but what would possibly make you think he would like me. I feel like he just enjoying watching me suffer."

"haven't you ever heard of boys being mean to girls to get their attention."

"you don't really believe that do you Kusanagi?"

you looked at the man skeptically.

"there's more though."

Tatara chimed.

"really. and what could that possibly be?"

Tatara took out a box putting it on the bar opening it inside we're many pictures of homra he took out the ones with Fushimi in them and laid them out on the bar.

"look don't you notice something in each one?"

you look at them.

"not really just all of us having fun."

Kusanagi sighed shaking his head.

"look closer."

Tatara pointed to Fushimi.

"look where he's looking in every photo."

you look again, you see him looking over in your direction in each of the photos. you look away.

"that doesn't prove anything. you guys are both crazy now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna take a walk and think up a new plan of attack."

you head out the door Kusanagi and Tatara look at each other shaking their heads.

You walk down the street trying to think of a new plan. so far you've tried everything you could think of but he still put a stop to it.

_'maybe getting something to eat will help. yeah they always say food helps with energy.' _

you stop by a shop getting you're F/F to go and sitting at a bench eating and looking at the sky. the things Tatara and Kusanagi said floated through your mind, you shake your head to get rid of the thought.

_'it's ridiculous to even consider but still... you had to admit he was attractive and he had a teasing side that you didn't completely hate and deep down as much as you hated him for leaving you couldn't deny that you missed him at times. you wonder if he missed you at all.' _

you remember the first time you met him.

_Flashback _

_it was in a Internet cafe. they didn't have any empty tables so you asked if you could sit with him he nodded. you couldn't help but be a bit curious about what he was doing cause you heard the sound of him tapping on the keyboard fast faster than anything you thought possible. after a while your curiosity got the better of you and you had to take a look. _

_when you saw what he was doing you were amazed. you never seen coding or hacking like that ever before you were snapped out of your thoughts by his voice. _

_"has anyone ever told you it's rude to peek at people?" _

_"sorry. couldn't help it when I heard how fast you were typing I got curious. you're amazing by the way I never seen that style of coding before." _

_"I made it."_

_"you made it that's so cool! you have to teach me!" _

_"what?" _

_he looked at you a bit annoyed._

_"I'm Y/n L/n by the way."_

_you hold out your hand to him._

_"tch. Saruhiko Fushimi" _

_he took your hand shaking it. _

_"heh." _

_you grin. _

_"so what do you say. will you teach me?" _

_you look at him pleadingly. he sighed. _

_"your not gonna leave me alone until I say yes I suppose." _

_"you got that right!"_

_your grin got wider. _

_"fine." _

_after that you and him started meeting there more, he showed you how to progress your knowledge of computers and coding. you learned how he had a friend that was really energetic that loved to skateboard and game. you gave him the nickname 'master' which he didn't like much. you thought he was the master of computers. you learned his reason for not going home cause of his father and how he would hurt him. _

_you could empathize with that reason all to well. it was the same for you in that regard you're mother skipped out on you when you were 3 years old leaving you with that monster that you called your father. you remember Fushimi's face when you showed him the bruises left on your arm from where you were last hit. he looked angry but also sad after that he opened up to you a bit more showing you a bit more emotion. you felt he gave you a place where you belonged but not long after he stopped coming, he just disappeared without a trace. _

_that is until you were walking around the city just randomly exploring you saw a bar that sold your favorite crape it was for a cheap price to so you decided to check it out. least to say he was the last person you expected to see. his eyes met with yours widening in surprise. _

_"Saruhiko!" _

_you ran straight at him toppling him to the ground. _

_"Saruhiko I missed you so much. where have you been? what have you been up too? I was worried you know." _

_"tch. get off Y/n your making a scene." _

_"huh?" _

_you looked around to see many guys staring at you and Saruhiko curiously._

_"oh. sorry." _

_you got off him. he brushed himself off the guys were still looking at the both of you. Saruhiko looked towards them._

_"what?" _

_"well for one who's the chick?" _

_one of the guys asked. you looked to the group of guys smiling. _

_"I'm Y/n Saruhiko is my master." _

_you say excitedly. all the guys looked over to Saruhiko. _

_"I never knew you were into that Fushimi~" _

_one teased. _

_"Saru is that true?"_

_a boy with a benne said looking at him with a bit of a weirded out face. _

_"no you got it wrong you perverts! and you he pointed over to you I told you to stop calling me that!" _

_"but why not? it's true! you are you are the master of all electronics and coding! you taught me everything I know you're the best there is! that's why I call you master!" _

_you say with enthusiasm your eyes sparkling he sighed. _

_"but when you say it like that people get weird ideas. so stop calling me that!" _

_there was a pink tint covering his cheeks. _

_"Never!" _

_"tch!" _

_he glared at you. you just stared back with determination. the guys surrounding you both just stood there staring amused at the scene in front of them. the boy with the benne walked forward blushing a bit. _

_"s-so ummm... w-whats t-the d-deal with... you said he taught you stuff?" _

_you nodded smiling you noticed that he had a skateboard under his arm. _

_"you must be Misaki Yata!" _

_he stiffened looking a bit surprised that you knew his name he nodded._

_"Saruhiko told me once he had a friend that loved to skateboard and play video games. say did you get that patch to that one game I made for you. I told Saruhiko to give it to you cause I heard you were having troubles getting it." _

_"that was you?!" _

_in his surprise he forgot about his shyness. _

_"yeah. I'm glad you got it. it was fun working on." _

_there was a "tch." sound you turned back to Saruhiko._

_"so is this where you been all this time. is this why you stopped coming to the cafe?" _

_he turned his head away. _

_"I see you could have told me you know instead of disappearing." _

_"you shouldn't get involved. this isn't a place you should be leave- oww!" _

_Saruhiko grabbed the back of his head in pain he looked over to the person who hit him with an annoyed face, it was the bartender. _

_"you shouldn't talk to a lady like that even if you're concerned about her well being." _

_"who said I was concerned! she can do what she wants!" _

_"really great! then I'll come around here more plus you guys seem really nice it'll be fun to get to know you guys!" _

_"Y/n that's not what I meant- tch never mind." _

_he looks away. _

_"awesome!" _

_from then on you started spending more and more of your time at homra soon you became part of their family. once again you found a place to belong. but again after a while he disappeared._

"Hey why do you have that stupid look on your face?"

a familiar voice spoke snapping you out of your memories.

"nothing just thinking about the past."

"heh. about me at all?"

you looked over at him he had his usual stupid smirk on his face. he walked over to you sitting down next to you.

"yeah."

you nod looking down. there was no use lying to him he'd just see through it anyway.

"heh. honest as always I'm surprised you haven't called me a traitor yet. usually that's the first thing someone says when seeing my face."

"yeah well I don't feel like shouting right now. hey why do you always disappear right when I find you?"

he smirked.

"could it be you miss me Y/n~"

you look away.

"no. of course not don't be stupid!"

you got up and we're about to start walking away but he grabbed your wrist you looked back at him he pulled you towards him till your faces were only centimeters apart.

"now Y/n you shouldn't lie to your master it's rude maybe I should punish you~"

you blush at the close proximity as well as his words. he smirked victoriously at your reaction.

"interesting I like your face like that~"

he got up pulling you into an abandoned ally pinning you against the wall his face close to yours again.

"you should show me more faces like that~"

"I don't make faces. and when did you become a pervert."

he grinned moving his face close to your ear.

"I've always been found you interesting I just never let you see."

he nibbled on your neck.

"h-hey s-saruhiko stop."

you curse your stuttering voice.

"heh."

he pulls away from you looking down at your neck smirking. you look where he was staring you saw a mark you glare at him blushing.

"keep trying to brake in and I'll have to punish you more~ I'll see you soon Y/n."

you just stare after him watching him disappear into the crowd of people.

"yeah we'll see about that I'll definitely get you next time!"

you start making your way back to the bar to try again.


	4. Chapter 4

Yata x Reader

Well this is a problem. you were sitting in your room above the bar trying to figure out what to do as you looked in the mirror, you had cat ears and a tail. you think back to how you got them. you were out on mission to capture a strain but scepter 4 managed to catch it before you, but not before it managed to hit you with it's powers and as a result you now had cat ears and a tail. you sighed a knock on your door snapped you out of your thoughts.

"who is it?"

"it's me."

you herd Yata's voice through the door.

"just a second!"

you grab a hat he gave you a while back putting it on and wrapping your tail around your waist under your shirt.

"ok Come in."

the door opened Yata came in closing the door behind him, you lock it then return to where you were. he looked at you a bit confused but figured he'd find out in a bit.

"hey, Y/n why are you hiding up here? I haven't seen you downstairs all day."

"yeah, sorry."

you look down.

"what's wrong?"

normally Yata would stutter talking to girls. you were no different at first but the more time you spent with him the more he opened up, pretty soon it was just second nature to hangout together.

"I can't face everyone right now, I failed the mission..."

"I'm sure they'll forgive you. I mean you did everything you could right."

"yeah I know. it's just that's not all..."

you looked down he looked at you curiously. you sighed taking off your hat to show him the cat ears on your head. his eyes widened.

"I have a tail too."

you let your tail out from under your clothes where you were hiding it. you sit down looking at the floor sitting on your bed.

"I can't go downstairs looking like this. it's embarrassing..."

your ears drooped. you felt the bed dip from Yata sitting next to you.

"it's not that bad. I t-think there c-cute."

your ears twitch up at that you look over to him. he was blushing.

"y-yeah..."

he nodded.

"thanks. that makes me feel better."

you lean against him closing your eyes.

"hey. Y/n?"

"hmmm?"

"why'd you lock the door when I came in?"

"it's because I don't want the others to come in out of nowhere seeing me like this even if they don't make fun of me it's still embarrassing. I don't know why but to me your special I guess."

you smile he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at you calling him _'special'_ compared to everybody else in homra.

"hey Y/n?"

"hmmm?"

"can I touch your ears?"

he looked at them curiously.

"I guess. I don't know what'll happen I haven't really touched them or the tail cause I was to busy trying to hide them when coming back."

"that makes sense."

he reached out to your ear scratching one you close your eyes letting out a soft purr. he blinked in surprise.

"huh. I guess you act like a cat when you're like this. so I guess that feels good huh?"

he snickered you pout.

"not funny."

turning away from him your ears droop again. seeing this he felt a little guilty, I mean you did trust him by showing him what was going on and he teased you.

"sorry Y/n I didn't mean to tease you."

you're ear twitched you turn back to face him.

"your forgiven-"

his face lightened up.

"after you scratch my ears more."

you lay your head on his lap. he blushes but complies with your request he scratches your ears and you purr contentedly closing your eyes relaxing.

"that feels nice."

you begin to slowly fall asleep with your head on his lap. he smiled looking down at you he leaned against the wall relaxing slowly falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Fushimi X Reader

"Damn it!"

Yata's first slams on one of the tables at the bar he was sitting at with you.

"damn it!"

you could only look down at the table you just found out from Yata that Fushimi left to go to the side of the blues. the moment he said that you felt as if you couldn't hear anything around you, like you were under water. there were so many thoughts that go through your head at that moment from what he told you, that you just couldn't think about about anything. not to mention you found out something else today earlier you were pregnant. Fushimi and you had a secret relationship that you never told homra about not even Yata. although you did have suspicions that Kusanagi figured it out he was a very perceptive guy. but a couple weeks before you and Fushimi decided to take your relationship to the next level and well...

You were snapped out of your thoughts by Kusanagi calling your name.

"huh, what?"

"I asked if you're ok? you haven't said anything at all."

"oh yeah it's just I... I don't know I need I need some time to myself right now..."

you got up heading to the back of the bar and to your room closing the door behind you. you lay down on the bed curled up crying softly to yourself, soon you feel asleep. later when you woke it was night. most people have probably gone home or to their rooms. you decided on going downstairs for some food. when you got down there it was just Mikoto, Tatara and Izumo sitting at a table.

"hey." they said looking at you.

"hey, can I talk to you guys?"

Tatara pulled up a chair for you to sit with them as they drank.

"so what do you wanna talk about?"

Mikoto was the first to break the silence at the table. you take a breath calming yourself.

"I don't want to be in fights anymore, no I can't be in fights anymore. especially against the blue clan."

it was quiet for a couple minutes.

"dose this have something to do with Fushimi?" Mikoto asked you nodded.

"but I figured you'd want to beat him up more than ever now that he left."

"I can't just make decisions selfishly anymore."

you put a hand on your stomach, Kusanagi looked at your hand.

"you mean to tell us that you're-"

"yes."

"and that he's the-"

"yes."

you look down at your stomach sadly.

"so you two really were a thing, huh." Kusanagi said softly you nodded.

"I only just found out. I was gonna tell him but he left so he still doesn't know."

"huh. does anyone else know?"

you shook your head.

"I see. it'll be sad to lose another fighter but it's for the best."

"but I'm still staying in homra. you guys are my family and this place was the first place to except me for who I am so... will you still let me stay here?"

"of course we would! your a member of our family and soon we'll have a new one too!"

Tatara said smiling, you felt tears coming from your eyes.

"thank you. thank you..."

you trailed off while crying out of relief and happiness knowing that you still had a place you could call home.

"although we will need to tell everyone, we won't be able to keep it a secret forever."

you nodded understanding.

"we tell them tomorrow. but I have one request, don't tell Fushimi."

the other three weren't quite sure about that but they respected your decision. the next day they gathered everyone in the bar. you told them about how you had a relationship with Fushimi and about the baby that was now growing inside of you. and how you made the decision to stop fighting but still be a part of homra. many were raging about how he left you like this, especially Yata who also held you as a dear friend. Kusanagi had to hold him back from heading straight to the blues to pick a fight. eventually he calmed down but still stayed angry, but still respected your wishes about Saruhiko knowing that you still loved him.

Time passed and your due date grew closer, unfortunately due to stress and the emotional pain of Saruhiko leaving you were beginning to grow weaker. Mikoto made sure you were always with a member of homra in case something happened. you knew the others noticed your condition but tried not to say anything unless they thought you were pushing yourself to much.

finally it was time for the baby to born. Yata happened to be the one watching over you when it happened. he started panicking until you grabbed his arm.

"call Kusanagi and Tatara."

Yata did as he was told and waited with you till they arrived. soon Kusanagi, Mikoto and Tatara were in your room, the others were outside your door worried. Kusanagi tried calling the ambulance but unfortunately there was a terrible storm and the rain was causing it to have hard visibility, which in turn made it impossible to send an ambulance to take you to the hospital.

That night that bar was filled with your screams of pain and yelling. Mikoto stood by your side holding your hand the entire time while Tatara and Kusanagi helped with the birth.

"come on Y/n your almost there."

Tatara encouraged you nodded your breathing heavy. after a lot more pain and screaming there was the sound of a baby crying.

"it's a girl!"

Tatara smiled bringing her to you.

"she's beautiful..."

you looked at her smiling.

"what do you want to name her?"

Mikoto asked.

"Sena..."

"I think that will be a beautiful name."

the girl opened her E/C eyes, at the sound of her name.

"look Y/n she has your eyes and Fushimi's hair!"

Tatara said excitedly, there was also a little black tufted of hair on her head you smiled tiredly you felt your body getting weaker.

"hay Kusanagi can you get the boys in here, I want to tell them something while I'm still here."

"don't talk like that. the ambulance will be here soon."

Mikoto said sternly. you looked at him smiling.

"you and I both know that they won't get here in time."

Mikoto closed his eyes for a second, tightening his grip on your hand. he knew you were right.

"Izumo."

he said, that's all it took for him to leave and gather the rest of the guys soon coming back they all crowded around your bed, yata kneeling at the front.

"hey guys, I wanted to tell you guys that I love you all and please take care of Sena. I know it's a lot to ask but please keep her safe. I know that one day Saru will probably find out and that's ok. tell him I'm sorry I couldn't tell him in person, that I love him and I don't regret anything. I love you guys thank you for being my family."

you closed your eyes letting out your last breath.

"hey Y/n this isn't funny!"

yata tried shaking you awake.

"Y/n! Y/n!"

tears were rolling down his cheeks as he continued to shake you trying to get you to wake up. Kusanagi pulled him away from you.

"Yata that's enough."

there was the sound of crying, everyone looked over to where Tatara was sitting with Sena in his hands. Tatara got up walking over to the group of guys.

"this is the treasure and new family member Y/n left to us. say hello to your family Sena."

the small baby stopped crying and looked at all the men in the room.

**7 years later**

Sena had grown some. she had long dark raven hair, E/C eyes with rectangular glasses and had on a white sun dress. she was making her way through the park back to the bar from school when she bumped into a man in blue with dark raven hair and rectangular glasses. he made a 'tch' sound.

"I'm sorry."

she got up bowing to him politely, she looked back up at him staring.

"Sena!"

someone shouted, she snapped her head in the direction of the voice. she saw Yata walking over to her.

"where were you? you should've been back by now."

he said worried.

"I'm sorry, I bumped into someone and needed to apologize,"

"oh who did you need to apologize to..."

he trailed off looking up to see who it was, he frowned tensing up seeing who it was.

"monkey! what the hell are you doing here?"

"tch, none of your business you idiot!"

"why you worthless monkey! come on Sena it's time to go!"

he took her hand about to walk with her back to the bar, but she pulled away walking closer to Saruhiko looking up at him.

"what is it kid?"

Saruhiko looked down at Sena.

"are you my father?"

"what you must be crazy."

he was about to turn to walk away when she spoke again.

"Yata said my dad was a monkey, but he's never called anyone that before except for you."

"huh?"

Saruhiko turned back around looking at the little girl who was looking up at him. now that he looked at her he noticed some similar things. he noticed how her like his hair and his face but her eyes were...

"Y/n..."

he said quietly he looked over to Yata. he had a serious look on his face and seemed to be thinking finally he sighed.

"Sena come on were headed back to the bar. Saru come with us there's something for you."

yata turned back in the direction of the bar and stared walking, Sena fallowed. Saruhiko for some reason found himself fallowing as well soon reaching the bar. it was empty except for Kusanagi and Mikoto. Yata looked down at Sena.

"Sena can you go up to your room for a bit there's some things that we need to talk about."

the little girl nodded and walked upstairs. They waited until the door closed before anyone said anything.

"so I guess the day finally came."

Kusanagi was the first to speak.

"yeah..."

yata turned away and went to sit at one of the tables. Mikoto got up walking over to Saruhiko he pushed him over to the bar.

"sit."

was all he said as he disappeared upstairs. Saruhiko looked at Kusanagi who was polishing a glass.

"so how is Y/n?"

Saruhiko asked. Kusanagi frowned and stopped polishing the glass.

"she's dead. Y/n past away after giving birth to Sena."

Saruhiko looked surprised.

"what do you mean she passed away?"

"exactly what he said she passed away and it's your fault!"

"Yata..."

Kusanagi said in a warning voice.

"no! I'm not gonna shut up this time! he abandoned her and she loved him so much and because of that her body couldn't deal with the stress of her emotions and she died! he abandoned Sena too!"

"Yata that's enough! remember what Y/n said."

Kusanagi shouted, Yata huffed laying his head down on the table. footsteps were herd coming down the stairs. Mikoto reappeared holding an envelope in his hand. he headed over to Saruhiko setting the envelope down on the bar in front of him, before taking a seat next to him.

"she left this for you. it was inside another envelope that left a note saying to give this to you after you found out."

Saruhiko snatched up the letter opening it and begun to read.

_Dear Saru,_

_If you're reading this then you probably figured it out, and yes you are the father of Sena. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was a coward and wasn't sure what to do at the time. but I knew that at some point you would find out. I also know as I am writing this my body is becoming weaker and I probably won't survive the birth. but I still wanted you to know everything. I love you Saruhiko Fushimi and I will till the day I die. but don't be sad I will live on in your memory and Sena will always be proof of our love. please support her and be there for her. I know it will be hard but I also know you can do it. and homra as well as Yata will be there to help you. they promised me that. I love you, stay strong._

_Love Yn _

Saruhiko felt the tears slip down his cheeks as he read the letter.

"Y/n."

the memories of the time they spent together flowed through his head. the day you confessed, the first date you both went on, the first kiss you shared and that one night of passion that you both shared before he left. he wanted you to remember him and that he loved you too.

"Y/n I promise I'll be there for her. I'll treasure her always."

Kusanagi, Mikoto and Yata just watched silently as Saruhiko cried. the wind blew through the open window as Saruhiko thought he heard a whisper.

_**"I know you will."**_

End


	6. Chapter 6

Fushimi x Reader (L)

It was just an ordinary day for you, Yata and Fushimi. you were skipping class for hanging out on the roof to play games and hangout. apparently before they met you they used to skip class in the bathroom but since you were a girl well obviously that wasn't an option. so you all decided that the roof was better. no one went there cause they were to lazy to walk all the way up also you had to open the door in a certain way cause it was broken. but there was also a supply closet shed up there that you guys picked the lock to so when it was cold you could just hangout there. you all even managed to sneak up some snacks and blankets for when you guys cold or hungry it was perfect!

currently you were playing cards with Saruhiko and Misaki was playing a fighting game on his PSP. it was quiet up until...

"damn it!"

both you and Saruhiko looked over to him.

"what's wrong?"

"I keep losing to this damn boss! it's like no matter what I do he just won't die!"

"can I try?"

you hold out your hand to him asking for the gaming system. he hands it to you, you start playing your hands pushing buttons at a fast rate after a while you finally beat the boss for him handing him back the game. he looks at it.

"awesome Y/n! how do you and Saru always win?"

you just shrug.

"well whatever. it's still awesome!"

he grins you offer a smile in return. when you first met the two boys Yata was extremely shy and would hardly talk to you at all. but when you spent more and more time with them he started opening up more and more now it's second nature for him to talk to you regularly. you noticed that you guys were running low on snacks.

"hey, guys ro-sham-bo."

they looked up at where you were looking Saruhiko sighed.

"oh come on... how have we already run out of snacks."

Yata complains.

"well we were avoiding Aya Ogi for a week till she finally gave up. we had no chance to go get lunch so we ended up eating our snack stash."

you say looking at the guys.

"oh yeah now I remember."

"tch."

"anyway lets see who's turn it is. two out of three."

they both nodded as we get ready.

"ready. set. go."

after three rounds you lost.

"damn it!"

you hang your head, Saruhiko was smirking while Yata was grinning. you all knew a secret way out of the school from the building you were at so going to get snacks was no problem. the only thing that annoyed you was that the loser had to get the next stash of snacks and that just happened to be you. you got up heading out the door Saruhiko started shuffling the cards Yata started another game while waiting for you.

it was only a few moments later you dashed back into your guys hideout you locked the door behind you. they looked up at you.

"what's up, is there a teacher?"

"n-no it's not that. it's a couple they were..."

you look away.

"making out."

Saruhiko finished for you you nodded blushing, Yata turned red.

"w-what s-should w-we d-do?"

he stuttered out.

"nothing we should wait in here till they go away, and not make a sound if they try to open the door. you locked it right Y/n?"

you nodded.

"then that's what we'll do."

"r-right."

you nodded looking at the ground as you sat down leaning against one of the walls. there was just silence. you closed your eyes trying to ignore what felt like a little of an awkward atmosphere. your mind started to wonder to what you saw the girl was pinned against one of the fences of the roof with her tung in the boys mouth. eyes closed. soon your mind wandered again only this time to Saruhiko. you never admitted it but you did like him and you have for a long time.

_'I wonder what it would feel like if he kissed me? I bet it would feel good.' _

you were snapped out of your thoughts as you all heard the door to the roof close.

"I guess they're gone."

"y-yeah."

you all heard the bell ring, you checked the time.

"schools over, but it looks like it's gonna rain."

"tch."

"that's gonna suck."

you nodded.

"I'll probably get the new snacks tomorrow so I'll meet you guys here tomorrow."

"ok, sure sounds good."

Saruhiko just nodded after that you all leave for the day.

The next day you return with a giant bag of snacks bringing it up to the roof. Saruhiko was already there waiting for you in the hideout. you began putting the snacks up on the shelf.

"hey where's Yata?"

Saruhiko sighed.

"you remember how it rained yesterday."

"yeah?"

"well that idiot forgot his umbrella and decided it was a great idea to go running around in the rain. called it 'refreshing'. only this morning I got a text from him saying he caught a cold and that his mother made him stay home."

"that idiot. but then again that dose sound like him."

you sigh in exasperation sitting down. Saruhiko takes out a deck of cards you both start playing like usual it goes on like that for a while until Saruhiko speaks up.

"your more silent than usual today is something wrong."

"no not really."

you look at your cards.

"tch. really. cause usually your way more talkative would it happen to have something to do with what happened yesterday."

you stiffen a little at the question, you look down. it was no use lying to him he'd call you out on it if you did.

"y-yeah it's just..."

"it's just what?"

he looks at you putting down his cards, you do the same.

"it's just, when I saw them I just wondered what it feels like."

you blush at what you said.

"wow. you actually sounded like a girl for a second."

you huffed.

"whatever! forget about it."

you pick up your cards again organizing them there was another moment of silence then Saruhiko spoke again.

"do you want to try it?"

you drop your cards looking at him.

"what?"

you said.

"you were wondering what it felt like right. so do you want to try?"

you couldn't deny that you were curious what it felt like. and that you did like Saruhiko after thinking about it for a couple more minutes you agreed. he moved the cards away from in between you both getting closer to you cupping you're face in his hands. bringing your face closer to his closing his eyes letting his lips brush against yours. your eyes were still open you were surprised he pulled back a bit to look at you.

"you need to relax ok, just feel."

he brings him lips back to yours again this time you let your eyes fall closed relaxing into the kiss. he pressed his lips harder against yours this time one hand slid to the back of your head tilting it up at an angle. he nipped your lips a little. you gasped at the sensation he took that chance to push his tung in your mouth exploring the space inside. your hands fisted his jacket, it felt like butterflies were in your stomach.

soon you both parted for air. you were panting looking up at him with a red face. one of his hands was on your waist his other near the back of your head. he looked down at you he couldn't deny that the sight of you like that excited him greatly.

"Saruhiko?"

you look into his eyes. the way you said **his** name.

"tch."

he brought you in for another. this one much more heated then the last it sent you into a dazed state. you soon found yourself laying on the floor with him hovering over you. you look up at him, he looked conflicted. he was staring you straight in the eyes. you knew what he was debating.

"Saruhiko..."

he snapped out of his thoughts listening to you.

"I love you Saruhiko. I have for a long time so it's ok."

he rested his head in the crook of your shoulder exhaling. he wasn't used to words like: **like,** **love** or **caring** about things. he only knew cold, loneliness and pain. that is until you and Yata came into his life. but especially you. there was something about you that he wanted to protect. he **needed** you. he **wanted** you to be **his**. **he loves you.** and this what you said just made him feel warm, safe, needed, everything.

"I love you to Y/n."

he nipped and sucked at your neck till there was a mark. he pulled back looking down at you.

"Y/n. can I?"

you nodded. he unbuttoned your shirt leaving you in your bra. he started sucking on your collarbone leaving marks as you moan. he cups your breasts squeezing and massaging them.

"Saruhiko~"

he removes your bra sucking on one of your breasts while he continued to massage the other. you moan his name while grabbing at his hair pulling it lightly arching your back closer to him. your pelvises meet for a moment causing friction he grunted while kissing lower until he reached the top of your skirt. he looked up at you. you nodded, he pulled down your skirt leaving you in your panties. he was about to touch you before you said something he snapped his head back up to look in your eyes.

"ummm... Saruhiko it's not fair if I'm the only one not wearing clothes."

you blush looking away.

_'cute~'_

he thought as he began stripping himself until he was only in his boxers, he looked down at you.

"better?"

you nodded he went back to looking at your panties there was a small wet spot on them. he smirked and stared rubbing you through your panties.

"ah! Saru~"

"you're already getting wet and I hardly even done anything to you yet."

he pulled them down and off. you were now completely bare to him. he began rubbing his fingers against your wet core again as his thumb rubbed your clit. he studied your face watching your reactions to see what you liked as he continued pleasuring you with his fingers.

"Saruhiko..."

you looked up at him moaning. his eyes were filled with lust. but also something more love.

"Saruhiko. I think. I think I'm gonna-"

he knew what you were referring to as he pulled his fingers out of you. you made a dissatisfied wine looking up at him. your face painted red from your blush it made him feel like he would snap at any moment.

"not yet. I want to make sure you feel everything."

he pulled down his boxers letting his member spring free from it's confines. you jumped a little as you felt the tip rubbing against your entrance. you look up at his face he had a light tint of pink on his cheeks as he looked down at you.

"is it ok?"

you blush.

"yeah. I'm just a little nervous."

"here."

he held up his hand.

"take my hand. it'll hurt at first but I promise to make you feel good."

you nod taking his hand lacing your fingers together.

"I'm gonna put it in now."

"ok."

he slowly pushes in going deeper, you grit your teeth from the pain. he grunts trying hard to hold back and let you adjust to his size. you stay that way for a few minutes although to him it felt like an eternity. you move your hips a little experimentally to see how it felt, he grunted again. there was still some pain but it wasn't unbearable. you look at him his eyes were tightly shut you could tell he was trying hard to control himself.

"Saru you can move now."

he didn't need to be told twice he pulled out slowly till only the tip was inside and slid back in slowly it was agonizing for him but also paradise. he continued doing that till you asked him to go faster he didn't hesitate to grant your wish slamming into you hitting deep inside you. you moan his name over and over, he felt his sadistic side coming out a bit. feeling the need to see your embarrassed face as well as your reactions, as you busted his ego by moaning his name.

"Y/n your so tight. squeezing me deep inside you really must like this."

as he slowed down a bit.

"n-no don't say embarrassing things~"

"really but I think you like it since got tighter when I said that~"

giving you one of his smirks slowing down more.

"S-Saru."

you wine looking up at him.

"beg."

"what?"

"tch. beg for it."

"mnn."

you close your eyes Shaking your head, but he was going at a teasingly slow pace that felt like torture but also pleasing at the same time. little did you know it was the same for him after a few more seconds you gave in.

"please... please.. Saruhiko please go faster!"

in that moment all rational thought left him, as his control snapped. he pounded into you as fast as he possibly could. you were so close. you both were. he knew it as he looked down at you moaning underneath him.

"Saru I'm so close~"

"y-yeah. I'm at my limit soon too."

suddenly he hit something deep inside you.

"Saruhiko there!"

he continued to aiming for that spot hitting it over and over.

"Saruhiko I'm gonna come!"

he smirked at your words.

"do it. come."

"Saruhiko!"

you scream his name arching your back squeezing tighter, he continues his thrusts getting more sloppy in seconds he coming inside you saying you're name. he falls on top of you, resting for a moment then pulling out of you and rolling to the side as leis next to you. you turn facing him, you wrap your arms around his neck snuggling into him smiling. he grabs one of the blankets that you guys snuck in there covering you and him with it. he wraps his arms around you bringing you closer hugging you tightly to his chest.

"I love you Saruhiko."

"I love you to Y/n. your mine now and forever."

you both lay like that till school ends.

You and Saruhiko decided that it would be good to visit Yata before going home seeing as he was sick. you both made your way to his house, his mother letting you in as she was on her way out to buy groceries. you both went into his room.

"hey Misaki. how are you feeling."

you say as you sit down next to his bed, you put a damp cloth on his head.

"I'm doing better. should be back by tomorrow."

"that's good to hear."

"tch. shouldn't have been running around in the rain I told you this would happen."

"shut up! hey Y/n."

"hmmm..."

"what's that mark on your neck?"

"huh?"

you look at him confused for a moment then covered it with your hand blushing.

"it's nothing don't worry about it."

"ok... if you say so."

out of the corner of your eye you could see Saruhiko smirking. soon your visit came to an end and you both left walking home. you punched Saruhiko in the shoulder.

"what the hell! you left a mark where everyone can see that's impossible to hide! we're lucky Misaki is an idiot!..."

you huffed, he turned around facing you smirking. he brought his face very close to yours.

"I told you already Y/n your mine now and forever."

you blush looking away.

"fine. but that means you're mine now and forever too."

his eyes widened for a moment, he closed them chuckling.

"yeah I'm yours too now and forever."

_'Although I was yours for a long time already Y/n.'_

He sighs.

"come on lets go home."

you nod fallowing after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Fushimi x Reader

You looked at a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"well this is the place."

you were on your way to see your new tutor since you were having trouble with your entrance exams. you headed into the apartment complex making your way to the door that was written on the slip of paper. you took a deep breath and knocked on the door. a boy with hazel eyes and chestnut colored hair opened the door looking at you surprised.

"umm excuse me, but I'm looking for Saruhiko Fushimi?"

"ummm s-sure j-just a m-minute."

you nod and wait at the door. the boy with the chestnut hair disappeared inside for a couple of minutes then came back.

"ummm he'll b-be h-here in a minute. do you wanna come in?"

you nod the boy opened the door wider for you to come in, you followed him in. every time he looked at you he turned a little red.

"so what's your name? I'm Y/n L/n."

"Yata, just Yata."

soon you both made your way into what looked like a living room. you set down your school bag on the floor, taking a seat at a coffee table in the middle of the room. he was still looking at the floor cheeks red.

"is something wrong?"

"n-no it's just that..."

you tilt your head to the side questioningly.

"ummm... why are you visiting Saru?"

"oh he said he'd help tutor me for my entrance exams. I've been having a little bit of trouble you see..."

you scratch the back of your neck a bit embarrassed.

"o-oh so... do you like know him? or..."

"not very well. we met a couple times in the library while I was studying and talked a couple times. he noticed I was having trouble with my exams and said he could tutor me for a good price so I took him up on his offer."

Yata nodded.

"I'll be r-right back."

he left the room, you looked down at the table.

_'I sure hope this goes well...'_

In the other room Yata walked seeing Saruhiko at his computer gathering a couple books as well as paper and pencils. Yata shut the door behind him walking up to Saruhiko.

"Saru what the hell is this about tutoring someone?!"

he looked over to his friend.

"just what it is. I'm tutoring someone, we needed some extra money for paying the rent not to mention the stuff you broke in homra. so I decided this was a good way to get the money, unless you got a better idea."

he said in a matter a fact voice.

"well yeah, but..."

he looked away from his friend and back to the floor.

"why a girl? and why didn't I tell you? obviously because you'd freak out and make a fuss over it and I didn't feel like dealing with that. listen if you got a problem with it just go to homra while she's here."

Yata gritted his teeth breathing out.

"fine. but tell me next time!"

Saruhiko just sighed as Yata left the room.

_'geez why can't he just get used to them already.'_

You were organizing your work on the coffee table when you saw Yata walk past and over to the door.

"I'll just be heading out."

"umm ok... be safe."

he looked away but nodded grabbing his skateboard heading out the door. after the door shut you heard footsteps, looking up to the sound you see Fushimi.

"sorry about Misaki. don't take it personally, he just doesn't do well around girls."

"it's fine. don't worry about it."

_'that explains the stuttering I suppose.'_

you thought to yourself.

"anyway let's get started."

you nodded you handed him your last exam from school, he looked over it.

"this is the worst grade I've ever seen. you could even give Misaki a run for his money."

_'if he had any for all the stuff he broke.' _

he thought the last part in his head. you looked at the floor blushing from embarrassment.

"well looks like we're starting from square one. be warned I'm not gonna go easy on you."

he smirked, you gulped at his words but nodded.

"good let's get started."

it didn't take long for you to realize that he was the definition, of **the tutor from hell**. he would make you do the work over and over again until he was completely satisfied with the results, and wouldn't let you go until he thought you mastered it. in short he was a sadist. but you couldn't argue his methods got results. within a month you retook the exam and you're grade rose from a D to an A-. in addition to that you and Fushimi got bit closer in the time he spent teaching you.

you were even on a first name basis. you also noticed a couple other changes with Fushimi now that you think about it. like how he would sit closer to you and he would tease you sometimes when you'd get distracted by something. he would smirk wherever you'd get flustered by something he would say or do, but there were other things that worried you. like how when you saw him sometimes he would have cuts or injuries.

whenever you asked about them, he would either doge the subject or glare at you until you dropped it. but you weren't worried about that right now. no. you were to excited you were on your way to see Saruhiko to show him the high score you got on your latest exam. you finally got the score he set for you. he said he'd have a surprise when you finally reached it. no matter how many times you tried to get him to give you a hint, he'd always turned his head away giving a 'tch'. after a while you decided to give in and just get the score to find out what it was. you couldn't wait to see him, as you were walking down the street going past a ally way when an arm came out grabbing the back of your shirt the other pressing a cloth to your mouth in seconds everything went dark.

Fushimi was sitting on the couch next to Yata, looking at some of your old papers thinking of if he should tell you the truth about how he feels. in actuality the real reason he started tutoring you wasn't just for the money. no. something about you caught his eye. he didn't know why it just did, it was confusing to him. he set a score for you to achieve and told you that he has a surprise for you once you reached it. he wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking when he said that only that the look on your face was cute when you heard it. you constantly tried to get him to tell you what the surprise was but he didn't even know himself. he got snapped out of his thoughts by Yata poking his shoulder.

"what?"

"you've been staring at that paper for the last 10 minutes. what's up with you? hey isn't that from that one girl."

"yeah she's gotten better."

the door to the bar opened, Dewa came in carrying a letter.

"hey guys this was stuck to the front of the door."

everyone looked at the letter in his hand curiously.

"give it here."

Kusanagi held out his hand for the letter, he opened it. as he read it through his eyes opening wider with each line.

"what's happened?"

one of the guys asked.

"Fushimi!"

the boy sighed putting down the paper he was looking at going up to Kusanagi.

"what is it?"

Kusanagi held out the envelope and the letter to Fushimi. he took the letter and envelope and started to read through it. his eyes grew bigger at the words written on the paper, he looked inside the envelope. there was a lock of your hair with a ribbon tied around it. the one that you always wear in your hair to keep it up when working. he grit his teeth a dark look in his eyes dropping the letter and envelope, he ran out the door not looking back. everyone in the bar was silent for a couple minutes, in shock.

"ok, so... what just happened? cause that was not normal."

Chitose said.

"what was in that letter anyway?"

Tatara asked as Mikoto picked up the envelope and letter reading it out loud for everyone.

"it says-

_'If the vanguards of Homra want their girl back meet us in the wear house by the docks by tonight.' _"

Mikoto proceeded to look in the envelope he took out the lock of hair tied with a ribbon. everyone looked over to Yata.

"well?"

"we needed some extra money for some stuff. so Saru started tutoring her for her entrance exams and over time I think he's actually started liking her-"

Yata looked at the table he saw the paper Saru was staring at and picked it up looking at it.

"he was looking over her work just now when you called him over."

"what's the girls name?"

Kusanagi asked.

"Y/n L/n. I've only talked to her once or twice."

Mikoto grunted getting up.

"come on."

was all he said before heading out the door. the rest of the guys fallowed after him.

Fushimi soon reached the wear house where they were keeping you. he knocked out the guards in front heading in there you were tied to a chair out cold. part of your bangs were cut and your hair was loose, you had a cut on your cheek. he started moving towards you but stopped when he heard a voice.

"well you did come. looks like we chose the correct pray.~"

"tch."

he looked over to the side of the room to see a man walking over to you. he placed a hand on your head.

"why'd you take her? you didn't have to, she has nothing to do with homra or anything else."

by this point Saruhiko had his knives in his hands ready for any type of threat that may come.

"well yes... and no. sure she doesn't have anything to do with homra, but from the information we gathered you seem quite attached to her. I can see why too. she is quite the beautiful flower, she'd definitely fetch a nice price or maybe I'll keep her for myself.~"

he smirked, letting his head go down to caress your cheek. a knife flew in the direction of the mans hand. it would have hit him too, if he hadn't moved just in time.

"that was your last warning."

the man smirked, Fushimi's aura flickered to life. he ran to your captors throwing knives in their directions pinning them to the walls and ground, leaving cuts on their bodies as well. after he walked over to you cutting your bonds picking you up. you were still unconscious.

_'honestly Y/n how do you manage to stay asleep during that entire time.'_

he sighed lifting you into his arms heading for the door.

"heh you're leaving hardly even giving us scratches."

"oh I'm not the one that's in charge of your punishment, but if I were to choose you'd already be dead by now. isn't that right?"

he motions his head to the door. the man looks up to see the entirety of homra there with a threatening aura around them.

"I'll be heading back first."

Fushimi said as he carried you out and back to the bar. leaving the other members of homra looking at him surprised to see him showing this small amount of emotion towards you.

Once he made his way back to the bar with you, he headed to the back room setting you down on the couch. after he made sure you were settled he sat down on the ground leaning against the couch, facing away from you.

"I'm sorry Y/n. I thought if I kept you in the dark about this, then people like that wouldn't target you. but in the end I miscalculated."

"idiot. you should've just told me from the get go. it wouldn't have mattered to me if you had this side of your life. you'd still be you."

"Y/n.."

he turned to face you you, were starting to sit up from where you were laying on the couch.

"where are we?"

"Bar HOMRA. it's the base of our clan, it's safe here."

"your clan?"

"yeah sort of like a group, it's hard to explain. we tend to take care of things that people call unsavory."

"is that why you sometimes have injuries when I see you?"

you rest a hand on his cheek where he had a cut.

"yeah it tends to be rough. I thought if I kept you away from any information of it, you wouldn't get into any trouble from it. unfortunately I was wrong."

"it's ok."

"okay! are you stupid, you just got kidnapped!"

"yeah but you saved me. and I know if something like that ever happens again you'll come save me again. I know you will."

you smile at him, he pulls you into his arms his face by the crook of your neck. you stiffened a little.

"S-Saruhiko?"

"geez... your so weird. your the first person to throw me off, I swear."

he pulls away from you a little looking in your eyes.

"Saruhiko what-"

but before you could say anything else he kisses you. it was rough yet passionate but also loving. you felt butterflies erupt in your stomach, soon you found yourself kissing back. after a minute you two parted for air. he pulled you close.

"Saruhiko..."

you just stayed like that for a moment till you remembered something.

"oh yeah! Saruhiko guess what!"

"hmmm?"

"I got the score you set for me."

you took out the test that was folded in your pocket giving it to him. he looked it over and nodded.

"sooo~ what do I get as my reward?"

"I suppose I did promise you one didn't I."

"yeah you did. and you can't back out now!"

"fine. then I'll give you my heart."

you blush.

"WHAT!"

but before you could say anything the door burst open. a bunch of guys you didn't recognize fell into the room, well except for Yata who was at the bottom of the pile. they were clearly leaning on the door eves dropping. they all stared at you and Saruhiko. he turned around giving them a dark glare that promised death. they quickly got up racing out of the room, Saruhiko slammed the door.

"so I'm guessing they're part of the clan?"

"yeah.-"

he turns back to you.

"so will you except it?"

you looked down blushing but smiled.

"yeah I will."

"good.-"

he came closer taking your chin in his hand making sure that you're looking him in the eyes. he kisses you again till you could hardly breathe, he stopped looking at you smirking.

"but of course that means yours belongs to me as well.~"


	8. Chapter 8

Fushimi x Reader

You were currently walking around the scepter 4 base heading to a curtain destination. you weren't a blue clansman, no. you happened to be the adopted daughter of zenjo the blue clans Oni. he found you out on the street and decided to adopt you on a whim, thinking that the blue clan would be a better place for you.

although every time you asked him to train you he refused. saying that it was best for you to stay out of fights. of course you could see why he said that, he was your guardian and wanted you to be safe and unharmed. although you also had heard stories about how he once had a former pupil that he taught, but he died in the line of duty and after he decided he wouldn't take on anymore students, which left with no choice you'd have to go behind his back.

it's not like you wanted to, but you didn't want to be helpless either. you'd have to be careful about who you could ask. no one wanted to be on the receiving end of your fathers anger. you couldn't blame them either. he was nicknamed the Oni after all. which left you with the one choice. you didn't want it to come to this but you had no choice. you had to make a deal with a devil. you sighed, finally reaching your destination knocking on the door.

you heard an annoyed. "enter."

you knew no one would be there except for him. you already knew that everyone else left to go back to the dorms by this time, but you knew he always stayed late due to extra work the captain gave him. you came in the dark information room to see one person sitting at a desk typing quickly at a keyboard. he turned around looking at you with a annoyed look.

"tch, what do you want Y/n? I'm very busy you know."

you gritted your teeth taking a deep breath.

"I need to ask you a favor."

this seemed to peek his interest.

"oh~ well what would this favor be? it must be really important if you're sneaking out of your house past your curfew for it. not to mention coming to me for it~"

he smirked, this is the reason you didn't like him he always teased and messed with you for no reason. you didn't even do anything to piss him off!

"I want you to teach me how to fight."

"to teach you to fight, why? you don't even go into the filed or have an aura what's the point."

"I want to stop feeling helpless. I don't want to have to rely on the others for protection, I want to stand on my own two feet with confidence."

Saruhiko gave you a smirk.

"oh~"

he got up moving towards you until he was quite close.

"and what would be in it for me? you know what your asking for is quite a risk on my part, angering the demon of the blue clan. training his daughter to fight~"

you sighed, you can't believe you're going to say this but it was your only chance, to get the chance to learn to fight.

"what do you want?"

"hmmm~ sorry I couldn't hear you~"

you grit your teeth knowing perfectly well that he heard you the first time.

"what do you want?"

you repeated again a little louder. he smirked and started circling you as if observing pray.

"well it would be nice to have my very own personal assistant. who has to do whatever I say no matter what~"

he took a couple strands of your hair in his hand playing with them.

"fine! but only until you finish training me."

he smirked.

"it's a pleasure doing business with you Y/n~"

you huffed and headed back home before your father finds out you were gone.

A couple weeks have passed since then and you stayed true to your word, he did too. everyday you helped Saruhiko with his work like he asked. although according to him helping him with his work was mostly shoulder massages and getting him coffee. not that you were complaining but you were surprised that it wasn't something harder.

"hey."

Saruhiko turned to you as you put his coffee on his desk.

"yeah?"

"meet me at our usual training place tonight and don't be late."

you nod heading to your other duties. Saruhiko watched you as you left, he sat back in his chair. he honestly found you interesting. he didn't know why he just did.

something about the determination and the way you fought, despite the fact of you being as weak as you were. call him a sadist but he loved the way you would struggle to get stronger. the look on your face of determination every time he knocked you down, only for you to just get back up again.

it's one of the reasons he enjoyed teasing you. to see that look in your eyes.

When you came back to the records room you found your father at his desk going through paper and records of the past.

"where have you been?"

"no where."

"I highly doubt that. you've been disappearing lately and acting out of the ordinary."

"you must be imagining it."

he stared at you for a while trying to determine whether you were lying or not he sighed.

"well whatever it is, I'm always here for you no matter what."

you give him a small smile.

"thanks dad."

he nodded, but still had suspicions that you were lying to him.

That night just as you promised you went to the place you and Saruhiko trained. it was a nook in the compound that was for the most part over looked by most people, due to it being tucked away in the corner of the compound. he was already there by the time you arrived, taping his foot. he looked up at you once he sensed your presence.

"so what will we be doing tonight?"

you asked looking at him.

"a test of your skill to see how far you've come. so no holding back."

you nodded taking out your double knives holding one in each hand, getting in a offensive stance. in seconds you clashed blades with Saruhiko then jumped back a bit to assess his style, and what he was planning.

it looked like he was planing to stay on the defensive, while you were on the offensive you used that your advantage.

_'yes I'll use that tactic!'_

"come on Y/n, or are you afraid~?"

you narrowed your eyes at him and dashed head on for a frontal attack, with one of your knives that he blocked your other knife heading straight for his side. he saw it at the last second, grabbing pinning you to the ground while simultaneously disarming you. he smirked looking down at you blushing. you couldn't help noticing the position you both were in and how close he was to you. too close.

"your turning red Y/n, could it be your thinking of something dirty~"

still pinning your wrists with one hand, his other hand slid down from your wrists his index finger traced down your neck lightly. your breath hitched, you felt all your power leaving your body. all you could do was stare into those oxen colored eyes of his, getting lost in your own little world.

suddenly a giant wooden sword came flying at Saruhiko. he just managed to doge by rolling off you at the last second. you both looked in the direction that it came flying from. standing there seething in pure fury and surrounded by his blue aura was none other than your father the Oni of the blue clan.

"Fushimi! what is the meaning of this?"

Saruhiko got up dusting the dirt off his clothes, as you did the same. he walked over to you then wrapped his arm around your shoulder pulling you close to him.

"well as you can see we're together."

a pink tint appeared on your cheeks.

"is this true Y/n?"

"ummm..."

you took a breath and looked at your father.

"y-yes. it is!"

as you said this you wrapped your arms around Saruhiko hugging him closer. for a split second his eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at you. a small blush appeared on his cheeks, his heart started beating slightly faster. he didn't think you're words would have this much of an effect on him. he looked back at your father with his usual serious expression on his face.

"well there you have it."

"I see. Y/n."

"y-yes!"

you looked at your father.

"I don't condone you sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night to see your boyfriend. so consider yourself grounded, which we'll talk about later."

"yes father..."

you look down at the ground.

"but..."

you looked back up at him.

"I suppose... be responsible."

you smiled at him.

"thank you."

he nodded, you knew that this was his way of saying it was ok. he turned his head to Saruhiko, his eyes narrowing.

"Fushimi, if you ever hurt her in any way you can consider your life void."

as he said this his aura flickered a bit. Saruhiko just nodded, your father gave a huff and picked up his wooden practice sword and started heading home. once he was gone you let out a sigh, you both were silent for a while until Saruhiko finally broke it.

"did you mean what you said?"

"hmmm?"

you looked up at him curiously.

"about liking me, I mean. or were you just playing along?"

your face began turning red. you didn't think he would ask something like that. you looked down at the ground. you honestly never really thought about it before. but now that you spent more time with him and thought about it. you honestly couldn't deny that you did feel something for him. you looked back up at him, the blush you had still painted across your cheeks.

"yes what I said is true. even though you tease me and annoy me, spending time with you has also opened my eyes to other quality's you have. like how you're hard working and you care despite the fact you try not to show it. so yes, I do admit I like you."

his eyes widened slightly at your confession. he took hold of your wrist and pulled you close to his body in an embrace.

"s-saruhiko?"

"I like you too."

he pulled back a bit bringing his face close to yours, then closing the distance kissing you. you were a bit surprised but soon melted into the feeling of the kiss, and began to kiss back. after a bit you both broke apart for air.

"from now on you're _mine_."

he said as he looked at you you were still somewhat out of breath from the kiss, so you could only nod.

"good girl."

he gave you a victorious smirk pleased with your answer.

"you better get back before your father kills both of us."

you gave him a smile nodding again.

"goodnight Saruhiko."

you ran all the way back home grinning.

The next day you came into the information room to bring Saruhiko his usual milk coffee. even though you weren't his assistant anymore you still brought it to him, so you had an excuse to see him more. he didn't usually show as much affection when you were both in a work environment. but he would more than make up for it, when you went out on dates and when you visited him.

He thanked you for the drink. you were about to leave when Domyoji called you over, he began to talk.

"so Y/n I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go have dinner together?"

just as he finished that sentence a knife embedded it's self in the wall centimeters from Domyoji's face in between you two. you both looked in the direction the knife came flying from. there was Saruhiko giving Domyoji a death glare. Domyoji started turning pail as Saruhiko slowly got up from his chair making his way over to you both. he took your wrist pulling you over to him.

"Saru-"

but before you could even finish his name he smashed his lips against yours kissing you in a possessive way, his tongue made his way in your mouth. he continued to kiss you until you were completely out of breath. you're head hazy with the sensation of the kiss. he gave another death glare to Domyoji who was still pail with fear and backing away.

"s-sorry."

was all he said, everyone was staring at you and Saruhiko. your head finally returned to earth realizing what just happened you turned completely red. embarrassment and shyness getting to you. you looked at the floor. it's not that you didn't enjoy the kiss, you did. it's just that you didn't want everyone to see.

you knew what he was doing. it was his way of telling everyone else.

_**"she's mine! and don't touch what is mine!"**_

he smirked down at you enjoying your reaction. after a few more seconds of awkward silence you left. you made a note to yourself that you would talk to him later about what just happened. but knew you were adding two more things to the list that Saruhiko Fushimi was,

1\. Possessive

2\. Easily gets jealous

You couldn't help smiling at the thought that he cared enough to get jealous over you. it was also another way of saying in his own way he loved you. you giggle a little.

_'I love you too Saruhiko.' _


	9. Chapter 9

Mikoto x Reader (Izumo's Sister)

( ) are for when speaking in French

"Oh god not again..."

I stared at a chair burning in front of me it was surrounded by flames quickly turning to ash.

"ahhg!"

I kicked a can near by me.

"damn it! no matter how hard I try, it always turns out like this. it's not fair! why can't I be like the other's? they always have no problem..."

I frown at the pile of cheap wooden chairs in the corner of the warehouse. I managed to find it by accident while walking around and decided to make it my secret hideout. I take a seat against the wall.

_'then again, I'm not really like the others...' _

I rest my head against the wall. no one in homra knew I had the aura other than Mikoto. my brother would freak if he ever found out, and telling Tatara and the others were out of the question. they'd just blurt it out so there's no way I could ask them for help. I mean Anna probably knows but she never says anything about it. which I'm thankful for but, she doesn't use her power at all. well... other than the strain power she has.

I looked down at my hands. Mikoto only gave me this power cause I pestered and begged him until he gave in, he gave it to me with a couple **conditions. **

**first I mustn't show it to anyone even in the clan. **

**second I was never allowed in battle, even if I learned to control my aura. **

that pretty much was put in to in force the first condition, not to mention it keeps me out of harms way. I sigh.

_'well even if I could fight I wouldn't be very useful anyway cause of this damn problem I keep having!' _

I stare at the pile of chairs I have.

"ahg! how do they do it!"

I yell at the top of my lungs.

"heh."

I herd a chuckle, I turned to find Mikoto staring at my frustration with an amused look on his face.

"why are you here? I thought you would be napping at homra."

he took a drag of his cigarette then blew out the smoke.

"I would be if a certain someone's brother didn't get all panicked because his little sister missed her curfew by an hour."

"huh? what, seriously?!"

I go over to one of the sides of the where house where I left my bag. I went searching through it finally finding my PDA looking at the time. my eyes widened.

_'shit he was right!' _

but not only that there were many missed calls and messages all from my brother or Tatara. there was the sound of footsteps coming closer to me I already knew it was.

"Mikoto..."

he looked over your shoulder at the phone.

"I'm so screwed."

I say to myself.

"maybe you should call so he can finally stop worrying, it' be worse latter if you don't."

I sighed.

"yeah... you're probably right."

it wasn't probably. I knew he was right, although that doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it. I sighed again before I called my brother, it only took one ring for him to pick up and start yelling about how it was late and past curfew, and that I was grounded for at least a month, and wasn't allowed to leave the bar unless someone went with me. I frowned.

"I'm 19 damn it! I can at least have a longer curfew, it's not even close to being dark outside!"

"Don't take that tone with me! you know why it's like this, it's dangerous especially considering we have a lot of enemy's and you can't even fight."

_'ok that's it!' _

"oh yeah! well it's my life and I can do what I want besides, I'll show you I don't need to rely on you all the time! I'll show you how strong I can be, just you wait I'll show you what I'm truly capable of!"

I hung up after that not bothering to wait for a reply. I huffed looking at my phone and shoved it back into my bag. I looked back at Mikoto who had an amused look on his face.

"what?"

"I was just thinking someone's hit their rebellious faze."

I frown as he chuckled, normally Mikoto doesn't talk much but for some reason when we're alone he seems to make an exception for me.

"whatever... I probably won't even be able to. I can't even control my aura right and I can't ask the others for help."

"then why didn't you come to me about it?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"your always taking naps, and besides wouldn't you get annoyed by being questioned about where you're going with me or why you're spending so much time with me. people would probably start spreading rumors saying we're dating or something."

"I wouldn't care if it was you." he mumbled.

"what's that?"

"it's nothing, besides it's a kings responsibility to take care of all his clansman wether there secret or not. besides if all else goes wrong you'll be our last resort next to me. so it'll be important that you're power is are strong and reliable and most of all under your control understand."

I nodded.

"good We'll get started on your training tomorrow."

"what about Nii-san?"

"I'll take care of that, for now let's go back."

"ok."

I fallow Mikoto as we make our way back to the bar.

When we I walked through the door I could see my brother looking at me. his eyes filled with the combination of worry and rage.

"hey..."

"don't you hey me! you have any idea what time it is?"

"mmmm... around 6:30 maybe going by sky."I look outside the window.

"grrr..(Do you know the severity of the situation and danger you can be in at night! not to mention our enemies!)"

_'oh he's changed over to French. he must be really mad if he's switched over to our home language. oh yeah, well two can play at that game!' _

"(I'm my own person! I'm an adult! I'm 20 I can do what I want. I graduated school, I moved here cause I wanted to come back cause I love it here!)"

"(don't forget the condition form mom and dad letting you come in the first place was that I would look after you. and I don't always have time for babysitting to make sure you don't get kidnapped or something!)"

"( it's not my fault you decided to join a gang! and I wonder what mom and dad would say if they found out!)"

I could see his eyes narrow at that comment.

"(Y/n you're Stepping on thin ice. And you know better than to call us that.)"

"(like I care!)"

I knew that was a low blow but at the moment I just didn't care at the moment. he slammed the glass he was polishing down on the bar.

"(you're officially grounded and under house arrest for at least two months!)"

I growled at the words that he just said. I could feel my body begin to heat up, but I remember what Mikoto said about control. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I huffed and turned my back and began stomping up the stairs making sure to slam the room door loud enough for him to hear. I knew it was childish but still...

Izumo sighed tiredly and rested his head on the bar.

"what am I gonna do with that girl?..."

Mikoto looked at his tired and stressed friend.

"I didn't understand most of that conversation but I'm pretty sure she's grounded, right?"

"yeah a month and under house arrest too."

"that's not gonna stop her from sneaking out. you know she's stubborn as hell."

"yeah I know. but I'm at a loss on what I should do here..."

"I could just tail her every time she goes out."

"you'll do that? really? you?" he looks at Mikoto surprised.

"yeah, I haven't been able to take my normal naps around here lately anyway and it's getting stuffy." he scratches the back of his head while saying this. in reality he just wanted to spend some more time with you, he found you interesting and entertaining.

"if it keeps her under control and safe then I don't mind, but what made you suddenly want to do this?"

Mikoto just shrugged and walked up stairs.

Y/n POV

I was upstairs in Mikoto's room. for some reason being here calmed me down. I was just laying on his bed staring at the sealing, hoping that if I just lay here maybe it'd calm down my anger. I sighed again, for what felt like the umpteenth time today when I heard the door open. I didn't even bother looking to see who it was I already knew.

"why is it when you're upset you always come to my room?"

"I don't know, I just do for some reason."

"listen I don't mind you chilling out here, but just don't go slamming my door so hard it'll break."

"yeah sorry. it's just he makes me so angry sometimes. you know how close I was to losing control of my aura."

"speaking of your brother and I talked, I told him that you'd probably sneak out if tried to ground you this way."

"true." I say nodding.

"so since that's the case, I'm gonna be your babysitter."

"huh, you? but you always want to take naps or laze around. what made you suddenly feel like doing that?"

_'to be close to you.'_ he thought.

although what came out of his mouth was completely different.

"it's getting loud and stuffy here. also I don't feel like playing tag in trying to catch you and bring you back here kicking and screaming."

I opened my mouth but before I got to say anything.

"don't you bother denying it. I remember the last time Izumo annoyed me so much to go find you and when I brought you back the whole time you were yelling in my ear to put you down."

I couldn't deny that it did happen, but I just preferred to think that it didn't and he knew that.

"and speaking of your brother I don't want him annoying me constantly to go and find you, so there's another reason."

I let out a breath, I couldn't find a good argument for all of that.

_'who knew such a lazy man could be so smart.' _

"so in the time I'm babysitting you, I'll be teaching you how to fight and how to control your aura."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"good we start tomorrow."

Mikoto repeated for the second time that day.

Mikoto stayed true to his word about teaching me how to use and control my aura. I was able to finally get past the chair phase that I was so stuck on. after I got more of a hold on controlling my flames we moved on to hand to hand combat. it was much harder than I estimated, I also noticed that when me and Mikoto were sparing it seemed to be a form of communication for us.

such as when I was angry or inpatient I would start punching him incoherently and my defense would be full of holes. every time that happened he would take advantage of it and some way or another. I would end up being pinned under him with that stupid smirk on his face. this time was no different. or maybe it was...

unlike the other times when I get pinned by him he'd usually get up after a couple of seconds but this time this time was different. he seemed to just be staring at me with his amber colored eyes. almost like they were staring right through me, as if nothing was hidden from him. I was frozen in place.

"Mikoto..." I whisper.

it looked like that snapped him out of his trance and he got off me.

"sorry."

"n-no. it's fine."

I find myself stuttering, and definitely blushing as I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"we should head back."

was all he said as he started walking in the direction of the bar. I fallowed after silently.

It's been a couple days since then and I've just been staying in my room. not even bothering to answer when someone knocked on my door or tried to offer me food. I just couldn't get what happened off my mind with Mikoto and the more.

the more I thought about it the more I blushed. I turned on my side as I was laying in bed thinking about something I kept locked away deep within me.

_'I love Mikoto and I have for a long time. it's just I never acted on those feelings seeing as he's my older brothers best friend and the leader of a clan, as well as just being afraid he'll turn me down too.' _

I sighed and looked up at my ceiling and made a decision. I looked at my clock 1:30 am.

"well it's a good of a time as any, and no one will be up to be nosy either."

I got up and headed over to Mikoto's room.

Once I got in front of the door I knocked a couple times. no answer. I thought for a second then decided to go inside. the room was dark except for a small amount of light from the moon coming in through the window. I could see the shape of Mikotos outline laying on the bed facing away from me, he seemed to be asleep his breathing calm and even. even though he's asleep I decided to say what I wanted to even if he didn't hear it.

_'I think it'll feel better just to say it anyway.' _

I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mikoto... I know you probably can't hear me since you're sleeping and stuff. but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for avoiding you. it probably annoyed you that I did that. I just... I just needed some time to think after what happened. you probably didn't know but I have feelings for you-"

I'm still fully aware I'm talking to someone who's asleep and probably can't hear anything but I still continue.

"I love you Mikoto and I have for a long time. ever since I was still in high school believe it or not and I still do. I know you probably don't feel the same way but I'm glad I could finally say it. starting tomorrow I'll stop avoiding you so don't worry."

I was about to get up when a strong hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Took you long enough."

I looked back surprised to see two Amber eyes staring at me.

"Mi-Mikoto?! you were awake this whole time?!"

he smirked then tugged me, so I ended up falling onto the bed with him pinning me down under him. I looked up at him blushing, he looked down at me he hummed in response. I looked away from him.

"you want to know my answer?"

I looked back at him nodding once. he closed his eyes slowly bringing his face closer to mine giving me a kiss.

_'Mikoto...' _

the kiss was gentle but also rough like him. I relaxed into it, kissing him back. he pulled away and I looked into his Amber eyes. they had so many untold feelings that he wanted to convey but just couldn't be said out loud. I closed my eyes hugging him tightly.

"I'm yours."

he gave a rare smile, giving me a gentle kiss on my neck as he lays down next to me taking me in his arms as we lay there under the moonlight.

"Mikoto."

"hmmm?"

"what about Izumo?"

"we'll tell him tomorrow and the others tomorrow and about your powers while we're at it."

"mmmnn, ok."

after that you slipped into a deep sleep.

_~Bonus~_

Mikoto and I sat down at the bar, my brother was polishing a glass the rest of the clan were hanging around. Mikoto nudged me with his elbow saying.

"now would be a good time."

my brother looks up at me from his work.

"what's wrong? if it's about your punishment I was thinking I would-"

"no. it's not that. it's just that there's something I need to tell you. well not just you everyone actually."

this seemed to get the rest of the clans attention openly. as I knew they were listening to your conversation with your brother, but trying to hide the fact they were eavesdropping on you three. Izumo stopped polishing the glass he was holding, sensing that what I was about to say was important.

"umm... I umm..."

"what is it?"

I hold open my palm and let a small flame come to life. it was small but there was no question that it was there. everyone blinked in surprise.

"so she's part of the clan now..." Yata said unsure.

"obviously dumb ass! Why else would she have Mikoto's flames if she wasn't!" Chitose said as he hit Yata on the head.

Izumo's face was dark. "Mikoto... why did you?"

Mikoto sighed picking up his glass of whiskey. "because there were too many arguments between you and her about being safe or not and it was getting annoying. besides I'm not about to let my queen go around the city defenseless."

he smirked at me.

"QUEEN?!"

everyone yelled out, I blushed looking down smiling.

"Y/n."

I looked up to my brother who just spoke.

"y-yeah...?"

"double grounded."

"WHAT! WHY?!"

"because you lied to me and you didn't tell me anything about this. and as for you-"

Izumo turned to his best friend snatching the drink from his hand and put it back down on the bar.

"you hurt my sister and It doesn't matter if we're friends we'll have it out."

Mikoto looked him in the eyes his face serious.

"I would never hurt her Izumo you know that."

there was a tense silence for a couple of minutes then my brother sighs.

"yeah, you're right I know you won't."

"thanks bro!"

"you're still grounded though."

"damn it!"

"Yn."

"hmmm?"

I look over to Mikoto who moved to the couch.

"sit."

I did as he said, he then lay down putting his head in my lap using it as a pillow closing his amber eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair gently smiling.

_'this is bliss.'_

End


	10. Chapter 10

Mikoto x Shy Reader

You weren't the best with people. Oh, who are you kidding you're the worst when it came to socializing. but then again neither was the person who picked you up off the street and gave you a place to belong. no he wasn't very talkative, in fact most of the time he spent his time sleeping on a couch in a bar. you sighed, as you sat at the bar looking at the sleeping figure of your king on his usual couch.

"what's wrong Y/n?" Izumo asked.

"nothing, I'm fine. you don't need to worry I better get to work on finding those strains that got away."

you slipped off the stool and started heading upstairs.

"Hmm..."

Izumo looked over to the couch where his best friend and king was napping, he smirked then went back to cleaning his precious bar. Mikoto opened his eyes looking up at the sealing with his usual bored expression on his face. he looked over at his friend who was still polishing his bar with a smirk.

"what's with that look?"

"what look?"

"the stupid smirk on your face."

"nothing. nothing at all. it just seems like you have an admirer."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

he turned away from Izumo closing his eyes again. he wasn't stupid he could feel your gaze on him while he was trying to nap, although it was hard to nap while you in particular were staring at him. he didn't so much mind the others, but you. he felt vulnerable under your gaze, like you could see everything even the things he hated most about himself that he would rather hide away. he let out a breath relaxing slowly drifting off to sleep.

Y/N P.O.V.

I sat in my room with my laptop open looking for any information on the strains that have been causing trouble in our territory.

"man this is such a pain. I know I'm homra's main hacker and Izumo's apprentice since Saru left... but damn! couldn't Kusanagi give me a job with less work. I mean these guys are freakin hard to find."

I adjusted my glasses trying to calm down.

"I wish I could just see them in person... then I could use _'that'._"

I sighed looking down. I had a additional power that I kept hidden from homra. I felt it would be easier not to complicate things with it, so I thought it would be better just to keep it hidden. besides people wouldn't like other people reading their minds without permission.

"sometimes I wish I couldn't see what people are thinking."

sometimes I see what people think by accident. like this one time with Chitose... I shiver.

_'no one should ever have fantasies like that.'_

although lately I've found myself trying to look into Mikoto's mind. he's so quite and hardly ever says anything that I can't help but be curious to what he's thinking. but every time I try all I can see is a lion of fire guarding the door that leads to his mind, and every time I try to get close it snaps it's jaws at me.

maybe it's time I tell them. I mean Anna already knows... but that's cause she's Anna. I know she won't say anything though. she knows that I'll tell them when I'm ready.

"yeah... it's probably best that I tell Mikoto."

he's the only one I can really talk to anyway, about things. I don't know why but it's always been Mikoto that I feel most comfortable with. perhaps it's because he's the one who found me, maybe it's because we're both not very social and that makes it easier.

_'I made my decision, I'll tell him tonight!' _

I push the rest of my thoughts out of my mind and continue with my current task, as I type away on my laptop.

Later that night I headed to the roof of the bar. I had a feeling Mikoto would come up there eventually considering he didn't sleep well. I would run into him here sometimes when I go to look at the stars and we would end up talking or just sitting in a comfortable silence. I learned that he has a hard time sleeping, so he would come up here to smoke where there's peace and quiet.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when thinking about that. after all we were definitely the most rowdiest bunch, but I guess even the king needs a break from his clan every once in a while. I lay down and look up at the sky.

"beautiful isn't it?"

I hear a deep voice say I didn't even need to turn my head to know it was Mikoto.

"yeah it is... there's something I want to tell you king."

"quit calling me that it's tiresome. anyway what is it?"

he said as he blew out smoke from the cigarette he was smoking. I looked up at him from where I was laying.

"well... ummm... it's just... I have another power! I mean I had one before I joined up with you guys. it's also one of the reasons I ended up on the streets where you found me."

"so you're a strain."

"yeah... my power revolves around reading peoples thoughts. when I look at them sometimes it happens by accident, and I end up seeing people's thoughts. sometimes I can control it and sometimes I can't..."

"that explains a lot."

I look at him confused.

"what do you mean?"

"well sometimes when you look at me, I get the feeling that you can see right through me. more than anyone is close to being able to do. but... my question is why didn't you tell me or Izumo? but I suppose Anna already knows but didn't say anything."

"yeah... I told her not to tell anyone and that I'll tell you guys when I'm ready. she agreed not to tell anyone, as for not telling you or Izumo is because I was afraid.

"afraid?"

"that you and the rest would turn me away and throw me out like everyone else did. although I feel stupid now for ever thinking that at all. I'm sorry."

Mikoto leaned down so his face was close to mine so close that I could feel his breath. I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up.

"idiot. we wouldn't do that to you EVER. your a part of our clan, don't forget that."

he pulled away.

"like I said before I feel ashamed and stupid for ever thinking of it in the first place..."

a small smile formed on my lips at the warm feeling in my heart that I got whenever Mikoto was around. me he sat down next to where I was laying.

"so do you ever try looking in my mind?"

"y-yeah... sometimes... I try at least..."

I say weakly.

"why? and what do you mean by try?"

"well... even though I know it's rude and I'm really sorry, but I just wanted to know what you think about sometimes. and... ummm..."

he turns his head to look at me raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"well... ummm... I don't really see anything you always have some sort of guard up. sorry for intruding on your mind. I know it wasn't my business and that's something I feel ashamed about too."

I sat up and bowed my head in apology. he gave a hum and patted my head, I looked back up at him.

"so why did you try looking in my mind in the first place?"

"I was curious and you don't really say much that's on your mind."

his amber eyes stare into my e/c ones. entrancing me unable to look away from them, they were always so beautiful.

"so you were curious about me?~" he smirked a bit, I blush.

"w-well... I m-mean... I umm..."

I look down embarrassed. his smirk slowly turns into a small smile. he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his body.

"M-Mikoto..." I stutter.

"listen I know I don't usually talk, but if you wanna know something just ask. besides if you keep looking into my mind I might have to punish you."

"huh! what-"

just as I was gonna ask, he kisses my cheek getting up.

"Mikoto?"

I look up at him embarrassed. I feel my face begin to turn red once again, he gave one last smirk than headed inside.

"wait did he?..."

I quickly got up scrambling after him.

**END**


	11. Chapter 11

Yata x Reader (L)

You and Yata have been together always, from middle school to now. you first met Yata...

_Flash back Y/N POV_

_I was running my lungs felt like they were burning. _

_'no I have to keep going! once I get to school they won't be able to reach me, I'll be safe!' _

_I could hear the shouts of the bullies chasing me, they were getting closer. I made the mistake of looking back to see how far away they were. that's when I made my second mistake of tripping on a crack in the road making me fall to the hard ground below. _

_"ahg!" _

_"there! get her!" _

_by the time I started to get up I was already surrounded by my bullies. _

_"heh. got no where to run now, and don't bother screaming no one would ever bother looking for you." _

_I slumped my shoulders, he was right I wasn't a person that stood out or had any friends. yes, I was just another dot in the sea of pixels that was supposed to make the picture we call society. _

_'yeah it's fine. no one would notice anything anyway.' _

_The bully raised his first about to punch me... When I heard someone shouting? _

_'huh?"_

_both the bullies and I looked up to see two guys, one with dark raven hair and glasses, one with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. the bully lowered his fist turning to the two boys. _

_"what the hell do you want? get lost!" _

_the chestnut haired boy frowned when he saw you, he looked back to the bullies. _

_"didn't your parents ever teach you to never hurt girls!"_

_"what's it matter? she's nothing to you shorty!" _

_it was at that moment that I thought I heard something snap. in the blink of an eye the bully was on the ground out cold. _

_"what the hell?" _

_one of the other bullies said in surprise. _

_"damn you!" _

_another two bullies ran at the chestnut haired boy but that they ended up getting knocked out. _

_"let's go!" _

_"this guy is crazy!" _

_I saw the rest of the bullies run away carrying their unconscious friends with them. after they were gone I looked up at the boys in front of me. they had the same uniform as me, they go to my school. I look straight at the chestnut haired boy who blushed when he noticed me still here. _

_"hey." _

_"h-hey." _

_I smiled at him. _

_"thanks for helping me, I really owe you." _

_"i-it w-was nothing. r-really." _

_"what's your guy's names? I'm Y/n L/n."_

_"ooh our n-names." _

_by this time it seems that the boy who was wearing glasses decided to speak. he seemed to be tired of the other boy stumbling over his words constantly. _

_"I'm Saruhiko Fushimi and this idiot here is Misaki Yata. although he prefers Yata due to his name being girly." _

_"shut up Saru! like your one to talk! your name means prince of monkeys!"_

_Fushimi clicked his tongue at the comment. looking I smiled at there little exchange getting up from where I fell._

_"well it's nice meeting you guys. you want to walk to school together?" _

_"w-what, how do you k-know what school we go to?" _

_"Misaki she's wearing the same uniform." _

_"ooh r-right..."_

_Yata looked down at the ground in embarrassment. _

_"hey we better get going before we'll be anymore late than we already are, if we are they'll close the gate!"_

_I grab Yata and Fushimi's hands pulling them towards school as I ran. Yata's face was red, Fushimi just looked annoyed as he clicked his tongue. after that day we all started hanging out and became friends. _

_of course it took Yata a long time to get used to me due to his phobia of girls, but after a while he was able to talk to me normally. but he was still nervous around other girls, but that was ok It's always hard to hard to face your fears but I admire him for it. how he was so strong and tried so hard when working for what he wanted. from that day on I started staying by their sides the three of us became inseparable. _

_a little after we dropped out of school, we were initiated into homra and became part of the red clan. after a while Fushimi left to go to the blues but me and Yata stayed. I didn't hold any hatred towards Fushimi but it hurt Yata deeply to see his friend leave. but I promised to him and myself that I would always stay by his side no matter what._

_End of flashback _

"You bastard! say that again I dare you!"

A loud voice snapped me out of reminiscing about the past. I looked over to the table near by from where I was sitting at the bar. I looked over to see Yata and some other homra members arguing about something, I sighed but stared at the group of boys playing around as a lazy smile played on my lips.

"jeez... they never learn."

I get up and walk over to the table.

"hey what's all the noise about?" I ask looking at the group of boys currently Yata was holding the front of Chitose's shirt looking as if he was about to throw him. while Chitose was just smirked at him.

Yata looked over to me turning completely red.

"ummm... uh..."

I sighed knowing it was probably something like Chitose trying to embarrass him or something else. I decided to just shrug it off for now.

"listen Yata... he's probably just messing to get a rise out of you for entertainment, just don't bother. but... also you guys should probably knock it off before someone else snaps."

I point over to the bar where Kusanagi the bartender of homra was giving off a murderess aura that promised death to anyone who was the cause of any damage done to his precious Bar. Yata huffed letting go of Chitose, who fell back in his chair. he started heading towards the door picking up his skate bored on the way.

"come on Y/n, let's go home..."

I nodded fallowing after him we left the bar heading to our shared apartment. when me, Fushimi and Yata dropped out of school we decided to get an apartment together. we decided it would be cheaper if we all split the rent. it had two bedrooms one for me, and one that Fushimi and Yata shared. but now that Fushimi left it was just Yata and me there.

I followed him up the stairs and into our small house. Yata made a beeline for the couch flopping down on it, grabbing the remote to turn on the tv. I figured he was still annoyed from earlier so I decided to start on dinner.

I finished cooking and served it up on two plates bringing one over to Yata who sat up at the smell of food. he scooted over making room for me to sit down next to him. he didn't say a word as we ate which was weird even for him, he always talked at least a little.

after the food, I set the plates down in the sink I figured that I'd wash them tomorrow. I went back over to Yata who was still watching tv. I decided enough was enough! I grabbed the remote off the table and turned the tv off.

"hey what was that for?" he looked up at me frowning. I put the remote back on the table and sat next to him.

"you've been acting weird ever since we left the bar. did whatever Chitose say have something to do with with it?"

"n-no..." he avoided looking at me. I sighed and sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, I felt him stiffen a bit.

"please Yata... I don't like seeing you upset, it beaks my heart."

he took a deep breath wrapping his arms around me.

"y-yata?" I question a little surprised.

"j-jest let me talk."

I nod a little confused listening.

"listen Y/n... It's not really that I'm mad at what Chitose said. well I am. but I'm also mad at myself.-"

he paused for a moment, I could tell he was thinking very carefully about his next words I simply stayed quiet. waiting to see what he would say.

"I... I was mad at myself because what he said was right."

"what do you mean, I don't understand?"

"I.. it's just... we were having a conversation about..."

"about..." I said in a calm voice trying to encourage him in continuing his sentence.

"it's just that he said if I didn't tell you my true feelings soon... that someone would probably steal you away."

he said almost too quickly for me to catch.

"huh?"

"Y/n I I like you! I've liked you ever since middle school actually!"

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"it's just that I... I didn't want to ruin our friendship. and even if you don't return my feelings it's enough for me to be by your side. even if it's only as a friend."

I didn't know what to say. so many thoughts were going through my head at miles per minute. it's such a surprise I've loved him ever since middle school as well, but knowing his fear of girls I never wanted to scare him away so I ended up bottling my feelings away. I closed my eyes and hugged him tightly.

"I- I like you to Yata."

I felt him shift so he could look at me. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with red cheeks.

"really? you do?"

"yeah it's just that I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable with me around. that's why I didn't really say anything. I didn't want to lose you..."

that seemed to give him a little confidence. he slowly brought his face closer to mine, lips so close to touching. I let my eyelids fall shut as I feel his lips barely brush mine in a nervous way. I deepen the kiss pressing my body closer to him. it lasts for a couple more seconds then we drew apart.

"I love you Yata."

I couldn't help going in for another kiss this one a bit longer.

2 P.O.V

Yata could feel your soft lips against his. it was slow, comforting, sweet and loving. a wonderful feeling he could get addicted to. unfortunately you had to part due to lack of air. you didn't notice when it happened but now he was hovering over you, as you lay on the couch both of you breathing heavily from the kiss.

he seemed to almost seemed to be in a trance like state as he began to place small kisses on your neck nibbling here and there, leaving marks on your neck. you let out a small moan when he sucked on a certain part near your collarbone. he stopped looking at you. you covered your mouth in surprise and embarrassment.

Yata looked down at you smirking. a little bit feeling a little proud of getting a reaction out of you. he took your hands away from your mouth holding them in his kissing your knuckles, you smiled up at him. his eyes were clouded with lust and you were sure yours were the same.

"Yata..."

"hmm?"

"I-I want to be with you, body and soul..."

you could feel yourself turning redder with each word you spoke. his eyes widened when the meaning of your words finally registered in his brain.

"a-are you sure?" he asked nervously not wanting to pressure you into something at the spur of the moment and then regret it later.

"y-yes."

you nodded he picked you up bridal style taking you to his room. once there he shut the door laying you down on the bed gently hovering over you once again. his hazel eyes looking into your E/C ones. your hand went up and caressed his cheek, he leaned his head into your hand unconsciously.

he leaned in and started to kiss you. the kiss was slow and loving, you wrapped your arms around his neck closing your eyes bringing his body closer to yours. he nibbled at your bottom lip asking for entry which you gladly gave. his tongue slipped inside exploring the new territory and claiming it as his own. he let his hands wander down and up your body slowly.

"Y/n can I?"

you nodded and sit up as you take off your shirt and bra blushing you look away. you could feel his intense gaze on you.

"I'm sorry... I know that I'm not exactly-"

you didn't get to finish your sentence as he kissed you again, he pulled away after a little bit.

"Y/n you're beautiful."

you blush at his words but smile a bit.

"Y/n can I?"

you nod closing your eyes as you felt his hand squeeze one of your breasts. you let out a small moan, you lay back down on the bed with him hovering over you once again. he stated kissing down your neck slowly sucking near your collarbone.

"Y-Yata.." you stutter out.

he moves his head down more to suck on the other breast, as he continues to massage the other.

"Yata..."

you moan out as you run your fingers through his hair and tugging on it from time to time, as he sucked. you couldn't help arching your back, trying to bring him closer to you. you felt him grinding against you he let out a grown as you let out a moan of his name.

he raises his head from your chest kissing you again. you find your hands moving from his hair to tug at the hem of his shirt. he takes the hint striping off his shirt, letting your hands wonder up and down his chest.

"Y/n..."

you look into his hazel eyes, he takes your hands away he looks down at your pants.

"Y/n c-can-"

"yes."

he pulls down your pants and panties to see your wet pussy.

_'wow.'_

he stares amazed as he begins to rub one of his fingers against your clit in slow circles.

"it's so wet..."

"y-yata ahh"

you grip the bed sheets closing your eyes as you feel the pleasure corse through you from his fingers. seeing your reaction he moves his fingers a bit faster.

"dose that feel good Y/n?"

you knew that he was asking you genuinely and not teasing you but still... you could help but turn your head away out of embarrassment, even though you're eyes were closed too. you nodded your head while letting out a moan. he felt a smirk start to tug at the corner of his mouth by the noises you were making and how cute you looked.

he inserted one of his fingers in you, amazed at who wet and warm it was inside. as he moved his fingers in and out."

"Yata..."

his thumb was still rubbing circles on your clit as he continued to speed up.

"Yata! Yata, I'm gonna!.."

you hoped he would understand what you were trying to say cause you could hardly find the concentration to form words with what his fingers were doing to you. he kept going faster trying to bring you to the high you so desperately needed.

"Yata! yataaaa!"

you felt your walls tighten around his fingers as he continued to move them inside you letting you ride out your high as he watched you coming. your breathing heavy. your flushed face. your lust filled eyes staring up at him. the sight of you this way made his cock twitch in his shorts, and the fact that he was the one to make you feel it, made it so much better.

"Y/n..."

he kissed your lips before you could say anything it was sweet and short. after he took off his shorts and boxers he hovered over you. rubbing the tip against your slick folds a little, he looks into your E/C eyes.

"Y/n are you sure you want to?"

"yes I'm sure. I want to be one with you yata."

"Misaki."

"what?"

you look up into his hazel eyes.

"call me Misaki. only you."

"Misaki."

he held out his hand to you you laced your fingers with his.

"this will probably hurt for a bit, but I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

you nod, he rubbed against your folds a couple times then placed the tip at your entrance.

"you ready?"

"yes..."

after saying it was ok, he slowly started to push himself inside. you grit your teeth from the searing pain you felt when he entered you. you were squeezing his hand tightly, trying to endure it. once he was completely inside he stopped seeing your face. feeling guilty that he was the cause of your pain, but incredibly happy that he gets to share this moment with you.

"Y/n."

you open your eyes seeing his worried face.

"I'm ok Misaki. I'll be fine, don't worry just give me a minute ok."

you say in a soft voice smiling, he nodded and you both stayed like that for a minute. and yet it felt like an eternity to him. you felt so so warm, so tight around him. he wanted to just start moving to make you feel good. to show you that he was better than anybody else. to make you feel everything that is pleasure. and yet at the same time he wasn't quite sure if he was good enough for you.

you wiggle your hips a little experimentally to see how it felt. he grunted at the sudden movement that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I-I think you can move now..."

he nodded slowly pulling out of you till only the tip was inside. you grit your teeth tensing up again as you feel the pain reeling it's ugly head again, yata stopped.

"a-are you ok? dose it hurt? should we sto-"

"I'm ok. don't worry it should go away soon."

"ok."

he said still unsure but took your word for it slowly sliding back inside. you whine a bit at the uncomfortable sensation, after a couple minutes of it you're whimpering turned into soft moans.

"ah Y/n you're... so tight...!"

"Mi-Misaki! ahh!"

he decided it was ok to go a bit faster judging by your moans. you could feel him rubbing your insides going faster.

"Y/n does it feel good?"

"yes.."

you breathe.

"it feels so good Misaki..."

he goes back to sucking on one of your breasts listening to your moans. he wanted to go faster but at the same time he didn't. he wanted this to be slow, sensual, loving, to be a moment you both will remember and enjoy.

it felt so good. it wasn't like any feeling you ever felt. this wasn't just the feeling of sex, it was the feeling of love. the feeling of being connected. the feeling of being one with each other.

"Misaki! please! faster!"

he couldn't deny your plea as he wanted it too and you were so cute under him. he sped up the pace. going deeper, faster, suddenly you felt him hit something deep inside you making you see stars.

"ahh! yes! Misaki please! right there please!"

he continued his fast pace aiming for that special spot. he could feel your walls tighten more around his member as kept going. you were moaning desperately, a continues chanting of his name as you got closer to the edge.

"Misaki! I'm so close please!"

"yeah me to Y/n I'm almost at my limit!"

he growled, his voice strained. you grip on to his hand tighter.

"Misaki!"

you scream out his name as you cum all over him, your vision blurred from the pleasure that no words could describe.

he felt your walls clenching around his member as it twitched inside you. with a couple more strong thrusts he spilled his essence inside you, while calling your name. feeling as if all strength left him he collapses on top of you trying to be careful not to crush you under his weight. both of you were breathing hard from what just happened.

after catching his breath he slowly pulled out of you then flopped down next to you bringing you into his arms to hold you.

"Y/n I love you." he said softly while kissing the back of your neck.

"I love you too Misaki." you both soon drifting off to sleep with him holding you in his arms.

~ _Bonus ~ _

You and Yata walked into homra the next day. it wasn't awkward between you two. you both love each other and have for many years. he was yours and you were his. although you thought of yourself as his from the beginning and honestly. it was the same for him. you both just didn't realize it until now.

you sat down at the bar and began talking to Kusanagi while he gave you your usual smoothie. Yata went to sit with some of the other guys who were about to start one of their usual crazy games that always ended up in some sort of shouting match between someone or another. you were sipping your smoothie as you listened to Mr Kusanagi talking about different weird costumers that came in the bar lately when Mikoto joined you two sitting on the stool next to yours.

Kusanagi got him his usual drink, you greeted him as usual. he silently sat eyeing you. Kusanagi and you saw this.

"Mikoto is something wrong?"

"you have a bruise on the side of your neck."

"huh?"

you picked up one of the silver serving trays that was on the bars counter. looking at your reflection you see one of the hickys Yata left from last night. you blush putting down the tray slowly.

"umm... it's nothing don't worry about it."

by this time the rest of the clans was listening curious as to what the king said about a bruise. you were one of the clans princesses after all. Kusanagi noticed the slight tint of red on your cheeks he smirked.

"ohh really~ nothing huh~ it looks to me that you had some fun last night, so who's the guy?~"

Yata stiffened slightly and began to turn red, which did not go unnoticed by everyone.

"Yata is there something you want to tell us?~" Kusanagi said in teasing voice.

"ummm w-well he me and Y/n are together..."

you began turning a darker shade of red and nodded in agreement.

"WHAT?!"

everyone said in surprise.

"when did that happen!?"

"umm yesterday..."

"so he actually had did it..."

"huh! what's that supposed to mean?!" Yata turned and looked at Shouhei who was the one that let the comment slip out.

"nothing... it's just..."

"just what?" Yata narrowed his eyes.

"it's just that we didn't think you'd actually do it since you're such a coward."

Eric said outright with no hesitation. the rest of the group nodded with the exception of Mikoto, Kusanagi, Tatara, Anna and yourself.

"screw you guys! so much for friends..." he muttered under his breath.

"come on don't be that way~ you got the girl and more." Chitose smirked as he said that last bit. your face turns red again. noticing your reaction Chitose added another comment.

"So Y/n... how is he in bed?~"

"ummm... well... uh..." not knowing what to say in this type of situation you looked down.

"huh. would've thought I'd get a better answer then that. that's just sad Yata."

"Chitose you bastard!" Yata launched himself at Chitose tackling him to the floor as another fight started between the two. everyone gathered around to see who would win. as for you. all you could do was stare at the floor embarrassed. you felt a pat on your back from Mikoto, a small smile formed on your face.

_'yeah I love him.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Yata x Reader

"The guys are definitely gonna be pissed about this."

you look at your face in the schools bathroom mirror. there was a big bruise on your face lately you've been getting bullied by some guys at your school because you happened to find one of them taking a kids lunch money. you beat the guy up no problem the only thing was that when you went to school the next day there would be more of them. taking on one wasn't a problem but more than one would be. lately they've been getting more and more aggressive. at first when they beat you it was only your arms or places you couldn't see the bruises although they still hurt. you had a bit of a hard time hiding it from your family. you smiled at the thought of them they were all good people rough around the edges but strong and protective over their loved ones.

you were a makeshift family none of you were related by blood but you all believed that your bonds were thicker. it was true too they first found you wandering the streets when you were 10. they took you in. fed you gave you a home, a family. they raised you as if you were their own although they were a bit protective but you couldn't blame them. they saw you and Anna as they're treasures. not to mention they were the red clan and have many enemy's they would die protecting you as well as you for them, even if there was only a small limit to what you could do for them. you remember how you begged Izumo and Tatara to let you go to school to see what it was like to be normal they finally agreed after three months of going over the pros and cons.

although Izumo did have a condition to you going to school if you were ever harmed or if there was any type of danger to you they would immediately pull you out of school and start home schooling instead. you knew you couldn't hide it forever and didn't want to lie to them but you still wanted to continue learning at school. you were actually pretty good at it too if you did say so yourself. whenever you brought your grades back to Izumo he would always praise you in addition you had friends here not many just two Saruhiko Fushimi and Misaki Yata. Saruhiko was incredibly intelligent but often had a bad attitude keeping people at a distance but once you got to know him he wasn't so bad. Misaki was the exact opposite of Saruhiko he wasn't to smart but he knew how to make you feel at ease and safe around him he was very protective over you as well. at first he was completely afraid to talk to you but over time he got used to your presence and just stared talking now it was second nature. he still blushed when looking at you but you figure it's just due to his shyness. the ringing of the bell snapped you out of your thoughts you started making your way to the classroom once you got there you see Saruhiko and Misaki. you walk over to them.

"hey guys what you up to?"

"hey."

"hey me and Saru were just working on a game- wow! what happened to your face? did those bully's do this again I'll kick their ass's!"

"yeah... but you promised you wouldn't get involved I don't want you guys getting hurt."

you pout. Yata crossed his arms mumbling something under his breath.

"honestly why don't you just tell your family what's going on and put a stop to it."

Saruhiko cut in.

"yeah about that... there were some conditions when I started school otherwise I wouldn't be here at all."

you told them about the conditions Izumo made for you going to school.

"so if they found out I'd definitely be taken out for sure. I don't wanna leave you guys! this place it's so much fun being with you guys you make things 10x more fun!"

"well you're definitely gonna have a hard time hiding that."

Saruhiko pointed to the bruised cheek. you sigh if frustration at the problem.

"well we should go to the nurses office first to patch you up then we can think of a plan."

you nodded heading over there with them.

When you got there you sat on one of the beds as Saruhiko got out the first aid supplies. Yata sat on a chair facing you. he thought for a moment as Saruhiko started tending to your bruised face.

"hey I got an idea. what if we went home with you today and helped explain to your family about what happened? maybe if you show them that you have friends on your side they'll let you continue going."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Misaki..."

sudden images appeared in your head of both your friends surrounded by Homra and interrogated about what they do and what you're relationship is with them.

"what's with the frown?"

"it's nothing it's just my family is kinda... different than most."

"well do you have any better ideas, cause if not I'd go with Misaki's idea. plus I got to admit I have been curious about what it's like at your house. I mean you've been to both of ours but nether of us have been to yours."

"yeah Saru is right!"

they did have a point and their plan wasn't half bad. I mean it could go either way, it did raise your chances of continuing school by at least 1%. after a moment of thinking you nod.

"yeah sounds good."

"yes!"

Yata grins.

"but you got to promise me something."

"what is it?"

they both look at you.

"promise you'll still hangout with me even if I get taken out."

"of course we'll hangout with you were friends right!"

"tch. idiot that should be obvious. plus I doubt Misaki wants to lose the only girl he can talk to."

"shut up Saru!"

Misaki snapped back.

"what it's true."

you couldn't help but giggle at their exchange. Misaki looked at you for a second then looked away.

_'geez she's so cute when she smiles like that.' _

Yata could feel Saruhiko's knowing smirk and Stare at the back of his head.

"alright then it's settled we'll go to Y/n's place after school!"

he said you all nodded and head back to class.

Soon school ended and you were leading them to the bar. you got more nervous the closer you got.

"hey Y/n it's all gonna be ok. I mean we're right here with you."

Misaki said in a cheery tone, you looked at him.

"yeah you're probably right. we'll we're almost there."

you continue walking feeling a bit more confident. soon you were in front of the bar.

"ok. so this is my place."

you smile sheepishly. the two boys were surprised.

"interesting so you live in a bar."

Saruhiko stated.

"well I live above it if were being precise. my family owns it."

"cool so it's like one of those family owned places like they advertise on tv except it's a bar instead."

"yeah I guess you could say that anyway we should probably go in."

you took a deep breath opening the door.

"I'm home."

Izumo was behind the counter wiping a glass. Tatara at the bar fiddling with his camera. Mikoto and Anna sitting on the couch. the rest of the guys in different parts of the bar doing their own thing. Tatara looked up.

"oh welcome home. oh what's this you brought friends."

everyone in the bar stopping whatever they were doing, looking up staring at the two guys with annoyed looks.

"I'll go get some tea and snacks~"

Tatara said happily heading to the back room. Izumo set down the glass he was polishing carefully looking at you.

"Y/n."

"yeah."

"who are these guys?"

"my friends."

"why are they guys?"

"the girls at school are boring. these guys are way more cool! plus the only thing the girls talk about is make up or shopping it gets boring. but these guys are awesome! Saruhiko is really, really, smart! and Misaki is the most encouraging and caring loyal guy ever!"

Yata blushed a little looking at the floor from your compliments.

"hey. why does he get three while I only get one?"

"I put two really's in front of yours though."

you look at Saruhiko.

"tch."

he looks away you sigh. Mikoto was watching the exchange.

"Y/n."

"hmmm?"

you looked over at him.

"what happened to your face?"

you glopped.

"I-I got hit by a bully at school..."

Izumo narrowed his eyes.

"I knew this was a bad idea. were taking you out."

"no! wait! you can't I love it there!"

"Y/n you know that the situation is different than most kids your age."

"yeah but..."

"no but's. you agreed that if you felt one sine of danger you were out."

you frown. you couldn't deny that you agreed to that but you still didn't want to leave. you were staring at the floor till a voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

"that's actually why were here. we wanted to tell you that she isn't alone. plus she really loves it there she's good at what she does. she even helps me and Saru when we're in trouble. she's a good friend if she's ever in trouble then then... I'll protect her!"

he blushed a little. you turn to him surprised.

"Misaki..."

Kusanagi turned to Yata.

"listen kid I can tell you got a good heart. but your in over your head you don't know what you're volunteering for. it could cost you your life and I doubt you're ready for that."

"wait."

Mikoto spoke up again.

"Mikoto?"

Kusanagi looked at him. Mikoto stared at Yata and Fushimi.

"do you guys really mean what you said? about protecting her?"

Yata and Fushimi's eyes burn with determination, they nodded.

"heh. I like those eyes. you seem to have fire so I'll give you an offer. I'll give you two power in return you protect our princess, what do you think?"

Mikoto smirked at the two. Yata and Fushimi looked at each other then nodded again.

"we'll take your offer."

"very well. but I must warn you it does come with danger and there's no going back."

"that's fine with us. we'll do anything for her."

"very well then. take my hand."

Mikoto held out both his hands to them. right before they take it, his hands burst into flames startling them both. after a second they both take his hand. it didn't burn it only felt warm and safe. suddenly there was a searing pain but it was gone immediately. Mikoto let go of their hands.

"so I suppose I should say welcome, since you survived."

"survived?"

"so where are your marks?"

"marks?"

"you felt it right when the power entered your body it burned for a second."

Kusanagi said looking at them.

"oh yeah."

Yata looked at the place where he felt the burn.

"hey I have a tattoo. Saru do you have one too?"

"yeah."

"then let me be the first to welcome you two to the red clan."

Kusanagi said as he picked up the glass he set down.

"wait the red clan?!"

Yata turned to you surprised.

"hehe..."

you scratched the back of your neck.

"yeah..."

Tatara came back from the back room with a tray of food and drinks.

"hey I brought some snacks and drinks!"

he looked around.

"what I miss?"

"we have new members."

Mikoto said in a gruff voice.

"we have new family members king and you didn't call me out to be here to film it."

"it was a split second decision. they'll be protecting her when at school."

"oh then we should all say welcome to the family."

"he's right everyone."

he looked around as they all came up to the two boys.

"welcome to the family."

Kusanagi spoke up again.

"so what are your names?"

Yata stepped up first.

"my name is Yata Misaki. but you guys can call me Yata."

"I'm Saruhiko Fushimi."

he said as he adjusted his glasses.

"well then. Fushimi. Yata. take good care of our princess."

they both nodded standing by you.

"alright well now that that's cleared up let's go to my room we can play video games. what do you say?"

you look at the two boys.

"yeah sounds good."

all of you went upstairs. once they all knew you were all out of earshot Kusanagi asked Mikoto.

"why'd you decide to take them in?"

"I got a good feeling about them. that they'll fit in well here as well as keep y/n safe. especially the one with the benne. plus Anna said y/n likes him and that he makes her feel happy I can't deny her that."

"I suppose it's ok as long as it doesn't get out of hand."

Kusanagi sighed.

"you truly are homra's mother Izumo~"

Tatara teased.

"that's only because you guys never take things seriously! whatever as long as she's happy I guess it's okay."

Upstairs in your room you were hanging out with Saruhiko and Misaki playing video games.

"I'm hungry. you guys want anything?"

you look down at the two. Saruhiko looks up at you.

"no I'm good."

"I'll take something if you're offering."

Yata says.

"cool I'll go get it, you guys stay here ok."

you leave the room to go get the snacks and drinks. Saruhiko turns to Yata.

"Misaki you should tell her how you feel."

Yata looked away.

"I don't know what your talking about idiot."

"I know you like her. even before she started hanging out with us."

Yata turned red looking down.

"was it really that obvious?"

"well yeah. your always staring at her when she's not looking. and go out of your way more than usual for her. like how you volunteered us for this."

"yeah sorry about that. I guess I got carried away."

Saruhiko sighed.

"it's fine besides she's my friend too so I don't really mind. plus this makes things more interesting. but that aside you should tell her."

after he said that the door opened revealing you with a tray in your hand.

"hey guys sorry that took a while but I got us some food."

Saruhiko smirked.

"hey listen, I got to get going but you two have fun."

"really, you sure?"

you look at him curiously.

"yeah. I got some stuff to do. but Misaki said he'd like to stay a little longer, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"alright if your sure. be safe on your way home."

he waved you off. once you turned your back he mouthed to Yata.

_'nows you're chance.'_

after he left closing the door behind him.

"huh. that's weird earlier he told me that he was free all day so he could come with us. I guess something came up."

"y-yeah probably."

you looked over to Yata who was looking away from you down at the floor.

"what's wrong?"

you sat down next to him.

"ummm well you see... it's not that anything's wrong it's just that just that it's just that I want to tell you something."

he looked you straight in the eyes determined and blushing.

"ummm ok."

"well you see... I ummm... I like you a lot Y/n!"

you blush at his words a bit surprised.

"huh?"

"I've liked you for a while. even before you started hanging out with me and Saru. but when you did it only made me happier. I got to be closer to you but now I... I wanted you to know how I feel. you don't have to answer me right away or anything yet I- I just wanted you to know."

a bright smile appears on your face you hug him tightly.

"y-yn?"

"I don't need to think about my answer-"

your words snap him out of his stuttering state. he waited for you to continue.

"it's because I feel the same way. I've liked you for a long time too but I'm not so good with people so I didn't know how to talk to you. also I was afraid that my family might scare you away."

you hug him a bit tighter at your last words. he relaxed taking you in his arms bringing you closer.

"no matter what background you're from. I would still love you."

"really?"

"really. besides..."

he pulled back from you staring into your eyes his hand cups your cheek.

"I think you're family is fun. tariffing. but definitely fun. besides even if they didn't like me I'd just have to steal you away on my skateboard."

he kissed your four head.

"awww isn't that cute~ don't you think Izumo, king."

"the first part I agree with. the second part of kidnapping I'd kill him for."

Izumo replies.

"looks like I win the bet. I'll collect later."

Mikoto smirked. you both were snapped out of your world when you heard Tatara's voice. you looked over to see your door was open standing in the doorway was Tatara, Mikoto and Izumo. Tatara was of course holding his camera recording everything.

"ahh! when did you get here? I remember closing that door! and what bet? and you!"

you pointed to Tatara.

"stop recording!"

"but it was such a beautiful moment. I couldn't let a memory like that slip away~ as for the door Izumo opened it."

you looked up at Izumo.

"we thought it be best to have parental supervision."

"Yata is a gentleman I'll have you know! and what was the bet about?"

"weather he liked you and if we would expect him as your boyfriend. I betted in favor and won."

"you guys are way to protective!"

Izumo frowned.

"all men are wolves. Y/n you can't let your guard down. besides we're your guardians it's our responsibility-"

you shut the door in their faces with Izumo mid sentence, locking it. you could hear complaints from the other side of the door which you ignored in favor of turning back to Yata.

"are you sure it's ok to do that?"

he looked over at the door.

"it's fine. they're just being them."

"umm alright."

after a couple moments the noise on the other side of the door stopped, you both hear footsteps walking away from your door. you looked back at him smiling.

"see."

he nodded.

"they really are a loving family."

"yeah."

you smile you sit down next to him leaning your head against his shoulder closing your eyes. he smiled leaning his head against yours you both settle into a comfortable silence enjoying each other's company the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey So I Decided To Move To Wattpad, When It Comes to Writing so if you still want to read my fanfiction I will be updating it there. I already updated some I'll leave the link down bellow. I will stay on here for reading though.**

** user/Kiki23245**


End file.
